Unité Numéro 1: Saison 1
by Major Gerfaut
Summary: En 2205, vingt ans après la victoire sur les Moissonneurs, les aventures d'une petite cellule d'investigation au service du Conseil, rassemblant sous la direction d'un agent Spectre une élite soudée de super-limiers d'espèces et de profils variés, aux spécialisations complémentaires. Pour fans bien documentés!
1. La Flamme d'un héros

Avertissement : _J'avais déjà publié cette aventure en 8 chapitres sur le Forum du jeu de rôle gratuit_ Mass Effect: Nouvelle Ère _. Dans la droite ligne de l'univers dérivé tel que remanié dans ce jeu, l'aventure qui va suivre met en scène un Groupe d'Enquête, Infiltration & Sécurisation Trans'espèce (GEIST), unité très spéciale arpentant la galaxie pour le compte du Conseil, quelques vingt années après la destruction des Moissonneurs. Donc, pas ou peu de personnages de l'univers officiel; en lieu et place, de nouveaux héros à découvrir, issus d'espèces bien connues, employant des équipements bien connus sur des mondes bien connus par les fans du fabuleux univers développé par Mr Drew Karpyshyn et par Bioware._

 _Une Saison 2 déjà scénarisée est actuellement en cours de rédaction..._

.

* * *

.

 _ **Épisod** **e** **1** **:** **La f** **lamme d'un héros**_

 _._

 **Flux d'Arcturus – Système Euler – Planète Benning –  
Sur le site d'une raffinerie à l'abandon –  
Par une nuit très illuminée !...** _  
_

 _._

 _-–- Embuscade!_ avait hurlé Guerdan. _Par la Déesse, abritez vos culs où vous pouvez! Ces bâtards nous canardent de partout!_

Dès les premiers tirs, la Spectre asari avait déployé une puissante barrière biotique, une aura bleutée contre laquelle semblaient s'écraser les rafales ennemies. Tandis qu'elle attirait le feu sur elle, les quatre autres membres de son unité, Damon, Serval, Feylin et Lenks, s'étaient égayés et jetés derrière les abris les plus proches, non sans avoir vu leurs boucliers cinétiques sérieusement entamés par quelques balles perdues. Tous avaient activé leur module de vision nocturne depuis qu'ils avaient quitté leur navette, posée en bordure de la raffinerie désaffectée. L'amélioration optique leur avait permis d'identifier leurs adversaires: des Soleils Bleus, une redoutable organisation mercenaire lourdement armée et extrêmement disciplinée, composée de Butariens, Humains et Turiens en armures standardisées bleues et blanches. Les Soleils Bleus s'étaient retranchés au sommet de trois des tours de la raffinerie à ciel ouvert, couvrant en hauteur tous les angles autour de la position des agents; et _a priori_ , ils disposaient de plusieurs drones d'assaut et d'au moins un lance-missile portable!

Tout n'avait pourtant pas si mal commencé, se rappelait Guerdan. Quatre jours plus tôt, sa petite équipe d'agents de terrain avait quitté la Citadelle; on les avait envoyés enquêter sur d'inquiétants détournements d'élément zéro, constatés sur un grand nombre de sites d'extraction d'Eldfell-Ashland Energy. Mis bout à bout, ces larcins représentaient d'importantes quantités de ce minerai stratégique; et surtout, ces actions simultanées semblaient faire partie d'un dangereux plan d'ensemble concerté. Les recoupements des détournements par date et importance avaient d'abord orienté l'équipe vers le secteur du Flux d'Arcturus, puis avaient désigné le monde de Benning en tant que plaque tournante.

À Joughin, la capitale planétaire de la petite colonie, les enquêteurs avaient remonté quelques pistes jusqu'à un précieux intermédiaire butarien. Un faux cul de première, oui, avait immédiatement songé Guerdan. Ce type disait pouvoir leur faire rencontrer moyennant finances un ancien comptable humain d'Eldfell-Ashland, prêt à leur communiquer les irrégularités qu'il avait relevées dans les bilans de la raffinerie d'hydrogène où il avait travaillé. Celle-ci était en cessation d'activité récente, suite à une série d'accidents mortels doublée d'une faillite frauduleuse, apparemment liées au trafic généralisé d'ézo chez EAE. C'est sur ce site désaffecté qu'il connaissait bien, dans une région désertique à plus de 400 kilomètres de Joughin, que l'homme se sentant traqué avait dissimulé le DSO renfermant les preuves. Et c'est là que par l'intermédiaire du Butarien, il avait donné rendez-vous aux enquêteurs – de nuit, par souci de discrétion.

Guerdan avait trouvé la traque trop facile; et pour reprendre ses mots exacts, tout ça puait le piège à en dégueuler! Ses quatre agents, eux, ne s'étaient pas sentis mécontents que pour une fois, une de leurs enquêtes n'exige pas son lot de bagarres, d'acrobaties, et d'interrogatoires mouvementés. Mais cette fois encore, les faits avaient donné raison à la très longue expérience de terrain de la Spectre asari. Et maintenant, leur mission risquait bien de prendre fin ici, par une nuit sans lune, sur une friche au milieu de nulle part. S'ils sortaient vivants de ce merdier, il allait falloir retourner à Joughin dire deux mots à cet enfoiré d'indic à quat'z'yeux...

Pour l'heure, Guerdan s'échinait à maintenir tant bien que mal sa barrière biotique mise à rude épreuve par l'intensité du feu ennemi, tout en pestant très vertement contre le brouillage des Soleils Bleus qui l'empêchait de contacter sa frégate de soutien. Si le halo bleuté autour d'elle parvenait à bloquer efficacement la plupart des projectiles légers, elle n'avait survécu au tir d'une roquette ML-77 que grâce au sacrifice d'un des drones de l'équipe, qui avait intercepté le missile en se plaçant sur sa trajectoire. Feylin, l'autre Asari du groupe, tentait de se faire la plus petite possible dans les débris hachés des piles de caisses où elle s'était jetée dès les premiers tirs. Sa spécialité de charge au contact renforcée de puissance biotique était sans utilité face à des adversaires retranchés en hauteur. Elle se contentait donc de lancer sans conviction quelques déchirures, sans grand effet contre des tireurs bien protégés.

Lenks, l'ingénieur galarien, avait déjà sacrifié ses deux drones légers; et ses puissants boucliers cinétiques venaient juste d'être saturés par des impacts en rafales lorsqu'une dernière balle l'avait atteint entre le cou et l'épaule. La légèreté de son armure technique et sa faible constitution rendaient toute blessure dangereuse pour lui. Mais pour un échalas cartilagineux, Lenks était un dur à cuire qui en avait vu d'autres. Il s'était appliqué une dose massive de Médigel, et récupérait un moment à l'abri d'un engin de chantier; il serait bientôt prêt à reprendre du service. En attendant, l'ingénieur reconfigurait son Omnitech, qui venait de déjouer une tentative ennemie de prise de contrôle à distance.

Retranchés ensemble dans un solide abri modulaire, Damon le Sniper humain et Serval le Franc-tireur turien, tous deux tacticiens confirmés, avaient déjà établi la moins réjouissante des évaluations de leur situation désespérée. Ennemis disposés en position dominante sur trois fronts, couvrant tous les angles; armes lourdes, supériorité technologique évidente; pas de communications radio, pas d'axe de progression couvert, pas de voie de retraite vers la navette; en conclusion: l'équipe était condamnée!

C'est alors que Serval se souvint tout à coup du briefing de mission, et surtout du repérage des lieux sur l'holo 3D projeté par Lenks. Deux des colonnes de traitement des gaz volatils n'avaient pas été purgées avant la fermeture précipitée de la raffinerie, et l'une d'elles était justement la tour au sommet de laquelle s'était retranché le peloton d'armes lourdes des Soleils Bleus. Depuis sa position, un mur de sécurité bétonné empêchait le Turien d'avoir une vue directe sur la base du dangereux réservoir; mais un plan, une idée folle, commençait à germer dans son esprit. Il jeta un regard en direction de Feylin tapie dans les vestiges de son bastion précaire: le peu qui restait des caisses qui protégeaient encore la pauvre Asari n'allait plus tarder à voler en éclats. Affermi dans sa résolution, le Franc-tireur s'empara brusquement du lance-grenade M-100 que son compagnon humain avait détaché du dos de son armure, et posé au sol pour mieux se concentrer sur son fusil de précision. Le Sniper était alors en train d'abattre son deuxième drone ennemi.

 _-–- Excuse-moi Damon, je t'emprunte ça. Je ne peux pas te promettre que je te le rapporterai..._

 _-–- Bordel, Serval! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!_

 _-–- Je fais ce qui doit être fait, petite tête d'Humain... Nous les Turiens, on fait toujours ce qui doit être fait. Tu diras à Feylin que... Tu lui diras, quoi..._

Et sur ces derniers mots, Serval activa son camouflage optique et s'élança dans la nuit hors de l'abri de chantier, lance-grenade en mains, en direction de la principale position des Soleils Bleus.

Comme il s'y était attendu, son écran d'invisibilité ne survécut pas longtemps au milieu de la grêle de projectiles qui emplissait l'air ambiant. Au premier impact, son camouflage se désactiva et le dévoila aux yeux de tous, cible parfaite. Tous les tirs des Soleils Bleus se concentraient à présent sur lui. Mais le Turien n'appartenait pas pour rien à une espèce particulièrement véloce, apparentable aux anciens Raptors terriens: son sprint était ébouriffant, et ses brusques changements de direction laissaient se perdre dans le vide la plupart des rafales qui lui étaient destinées. Quelques balles parvinrent pourtant à s'écraser sur sa barrière cinétique. C'était justement afin de tenir quelques secondes de plus que le Franc-tireur avait surchargé ses boucliers avant d'entamer sa course folle. Grand Esprit, juste quelques secondes de plus!

Les boucliers de Serval lâchèrent pile au moment où il atteignit l'angle du mur de béton, et se retrouva devant la colonne de gaz au sommet de laquelle s'étaient établis les Soleils Bleus. Alors qu'il épaulait le lance-grenade, le Turien adressa mentalement une très courte invocation à l'esprit de son unité, sa petite fratrie d'armes. Toute sa volonté se concentra dans ce tir, le dernier et le plus important de sa vie. Un seul projectile lui suffit à atteindre son but: la grenade détonante s'écrasa pile entre les deux conduites qu'il visait.

Dans un fracas de tonnerre, un pilier de feu déchira la nuit, avant de se disperser en altitude en un panache de flammes bleues. La déflagration pulvérisa le mur de protection derrière lequel avait disparu Serval. Mais cet obstacle réussit à atténuer suffisamment le souffle pour en préserver les agents au sol. Il ne protégea pas en revanche les mercenaires postés en hauteur sur les autres tours: plusieurs d'entre eux furent soulevés par-dessus les rambardes et projetés dans le vide.

Le cataclysme avait volatilisé tout un pan majeur du dispositif des Soleils Bleus. Le commandant d'unité, le tireur missiles, l'opératrice drones, le hackeur... Tous ces éléments clés du groupe ennemi étaient en train de redescendre lentement du ciel nocturne par petits morceaux incandescents. Les mercenaires réduits en nombre n'occupaient plus désormais que deux fronts disjoints, et leurs tirs croisés laissaient maintenant ouverts plusieurs angles morts. Le brouillage des communications avait disparu. À présent, les cartes étaient rebattues. À présent, les agents du Conseil avaient une chance de l'emporter.

Médusés, les Soleils Bleus survivants avaient cessé de tirer. Alors dans le silence retombé après le roulement de l'explosion, on put entendre le hurlement de désespoir d'une Asari:

 _-–- Servaaaaal !_


	2. Le rempart de la Citadelle

_**Épisode 2:** **Le rempart de la Citadelle**_

 _._

 **Anneau du Présidium sur la Citadelle, locaux du Ministère de la Défense Concilien –  
Bureau de l'amiral Padias Eldon, 9e Flotte**

 _._

Le vieil amiral galarien _(1)_ survolait à nouveau les données de la mission que le MDC lui avait confiée, rassemblant les éléments pertinents de toute la vitesse de son esprit. Oui, oui, tout concorde... Trop d'implications politiques pour déployer une force militaire qui serait perçue comme une menace. Trop de points troubles à éclaircir d'ailleurs pour recourir d'emblée à la force brute: une enquête préalable s'impose. Trop dangereux pour autant d'expédier un Spectre en solo: ces agents spéciaux du Conseil de la Citadelle ont beau être des éléments exceptionnels, triés sur le volet, cette mission présente un niveau de danger assez élevé et requiert trop de compétences variées pour n'y assigner qu'un unique exécutant, si talentueux soit-il.

Oui, décidément, il était logique d'avoir confié cette affaire aux services de la 9e Flotte concilienne. Elle entrait parfaitement dans le champ d'action des Groupes d'Enquête, Infiltration & Sécurisation Trans'espèces _(1)_ , les unités spéciales du MDC dont l'amiral supervisait les interventions. Fort heureusement, celui-ci avait très précisément sous la main l'équipe adéquate pour cette mission sensible: l'Unité GEIST N°1. Oh bien sûr, la numérotation est purement administrative; mais les membres de ce groupe en tirent une grande fierté personnelle, et tendent à se considérer comme la crème des GEIST.

Son drone d'assistance signala à l'amiral que les agents qu'il avait convoqués venaient d'entrer dans l'immeuble du MDC. Cela lui laissait le temps de relire une dernière fois leurs états de service, remis à jour après leur dernière mission. Pour un Galarien à l'esprit toujours vif, ce ne serait l'affaire que de quelques secondes...

À la tête de l'Unité tout d'abord: Guerdan Qoliad, Foudre de guerre asari, 643 ans dont 224 années intensément vécues en tant que Spectre. Un visage bien peu avenant pour une Asari, peut-être dû autant à son expression sévère qu'à quelques cicatrices mal placées. La plupart de ses interventions lors de la Guerre du Dernier Cycle restent classées confidentielles; mais il est notoire qu'elle avait organisé l'exfiltration de nombreuses personnalités scientifiques essentielles sur des mondes envahis par les Moissonneurs – et accessoirement, qu'elle avait botté pas mal de culs chez Cerberus. L'entraînement biotique de Guerdan l'a surtout orientée vers la levée de puissantes barrières défensives, ce qui l'indique davantage comme membre d'une équipe que comme agent indépendant. Même si la tendance du moment est de confier prioritairement les groupes de mission inter-espèces à des Spectres humains, réputés les plus aptes à obtenir le meilleur des qualités de chaque peuple, la longue expérience de Dame Qoliad, sa ténacité reconnue, ainsi que sa rigueur éprouvée dans l'encadrement d'équipes et la planification de missions, l'ont désignée comme un choix évident pour prendre la tête d'une unité GEIST.

L'attention de l'amiral se reporta ensuite sur les données personnelles du binôme naturel de Guerdan, l'autre composante biotique du groupe: Feylin Adamas, ex-chasseresse des commandos de la République asari. Une Valkyrie, spécialiste du combat au contact, consacrant sa puissance biotique à la rapidité et à l'amplification des coups qu'elle porte. Si Feylin est clairement l'arme fatale du groupe, elle en est paradoxalement aussi la négociatrice attitrée, d'un abord bien plus souple et avenant que Dame Qoliad. Apparemment née d'un père volus, releva pensivement l'amiral; ceci doit expliquer cela. L'empathie de Feylin et la poigne de Guerdan semblent parfaitement se compléter: les rapports de mission démontrent que leur numéro asari gentille flic / méchante flic, superbement rodé, a déjà fait merveille lors de plus d'un interrogatoire. La meilleure image que l'on puisse donner de Feylin Adamas est celle d'une rose aux épines rentrées, prêtes à jaillir. De la graine de Spectre, songea l'amiral tout en rehaussant d'un cran la priorité du suivi des états de service de la Valkyrie.

Fini pour les peaux bleues. Padias Eldon s'attaqua au dossier suivant de l'équipe inter-espèces, le lieutenant-major de l'Alliance Damon da Costa. Sniper de première force, sa précision diabolique et son talent pour le camouflage l'indiquent aussi bien pour descendre des drones à très longue distance que pour couvrir la voie de repli de son unité. Qualifié N7, breveté pilote de navette d'assaut, formé à la survie en zone hostile, milieux arctique, désertique, équatorial humide, océanique... haute montagne, grandes profondeurs... vide spatial... Mmm... L'amiral préféra écourter l'énumération. Dernier point utile, l'Humain est beau gosse, et il le sait; il est beau parleur, et il en use. Beaucoup de bagout, mais sans jamais rien trahir d'essentiel. Là où les approches de Feylin sont grillées, c'est Damon qu'on envoie entreprendre les opérations de séduction envers les Asari ou les Humains. Des deux sexes, nota l'amiral: ce genre d'ambivalence ne choque apparemment plus les Humains; il n'en a pourtant pas toujours été ainsi. Étrangement, le lieutenant semble attirant même aux yeux d'espèces plus éloignées. L'amiral galarien ferma les yeux en proie à la honte, au souvenir de sa propre nièce passée le voir alors qu'il consultait sur écran le dossier du N7, et lui ayant dit trouver ce dernier "plutôt mignon, pour un Humain"! Sang Vert, mais qu'est-ce qui cloche avec les jeunes d'aujourd'hui?!...

L'agent suivant... Ah, enfin un visage familier. Sudaj Lenks. Ou de son nom complet, Nasurn Aegohr Chobban Aka'Mon Sudaj Lenks: il est de bon ton pour un Galarien bien élevé de présenter l'intégralité de son matronyme lors d'une première rencontre. L'amiral se trouvait lui aussi être originaire de la grande cité-état d'Aegohr, sur le monde de Nasurn; et par le plus grand des hasards, il était apparenté au 5e degré au clan Sudaj. Pour en revenir à Lenks, cet ingénieur talentueux a développé une spécialisation de Machiniste, c'est-à-dire d'opérateur de drones auxquels il délègue une grande part de ses tâches. Lenks a déjà passé 11 années au GSI, le légendaire service secret de l'Union galarienne; puis encore 3 ans dans les GEIST, au total plus du tiers de son espérance de vie. Il en a retiré entre autres une remarquable expertise en explosifs, s'étendant à l'identification et à la neutralisation des menaces Hazmat et NRBC. Accessoirement, ce professionnel taciturne fait aussi office d'infirmier de terrain de l'équipe. Padias Eldon tiqua machinalement devant une holovid de l'agent qu'il venait d'activer: Lenks avait beau être le seul Galarien de l'Unité N°1, l'amiral arrivait pourtant moins à lire sur son visage fermé que sur celui de n'importe quel autre membre du groupe...

... À l'exception bien évidemment de la dernière arrivée parmi ce cercle d'agents d'élite. Car les traits de Llor'Issah vas Cymris demeurent en permanence cachés derrière cette visière opaque qui tient lieu de visage à tous les Quariens. Llor est issue du corps des Projets Spéciaux de la Flotte Nomade, ce qui lui a apporté des connaissances empiriques en matière d'Intelligences Artificielles qu'on n'enseigne pas dans l'espace concilien. Des années passées sur des milliards de lignes de codes en ont également fait une hackeuse de génie. Si Llor possède la débrouillardise et les talents technologiques presque intuitifs propres aux représentants de son peuple, elle y ajoute un solide sens des réalités et un bon instinct du terrain, qui font d'elle une excellente Infiltratrice. Une recrue de choix, songea l'amiral. Après tout, il avait lui-même pesé de tout son poids pour appuyer l'intégration de la jeune Quarienne dans les GEIST.

En dépit de ses qualités évidentes, la nouvelle venue éprouverait sans doute quelques difficultés à s'intégrer au sein de l'Unité N°1. Celle-ci portait encore le deuil du prédécesseur de Llor'Issah, un Franc-tireur turien de premier ordre mort en héros lors de la dernière mission, le commandant Serval Quirinus. L'équipe était tombée dans un guet-apens de mercenaires des Soleils Bleus, alors qu'elle devait rencontrer discrètement un informateur essentiel sur Benning. Ces Soleils Bleus étaient des pros: aucun agent n'aurait dû s'en sortir. Si presque tous avaient finalement survécu, ce fut grâce au sacrifice suprême du commandant Quirinus. Allez savoir pourquoi, lorsqu'il faut qu'un membre d'un groupe fasse don de sa propre vie pour le salut de ses compagnons, ce sont toujours les Turiens, soldats d'honneur s'il en est, qui quittent la scène les premiers...

La galaxie est ainsi faite... La vie d'un agent d'élite du Conseil est une perpétuelle partie de quasar: quitte ou double!...

 _-–- Fais entrer l'Unité N°1, Virmire!_ ordonna brusquement l'amiral au drone d'assistance qui gravitait autour de ses frêles épaules. _Leur temps est précieux, et le mien aussi..._

La porte du bureau se rétracta bientôt sur l'entrée du groupe au complet: Guerdan Qoliad la Spectre asari en tête, longues enjambées et visage de marbre, avec sa souriante congénère Feylin Adamas légèrement en retrait à son côté; puis Damon da Costa le tacticien, analysant visiblement la pièce en quelques mouvements de tête, tandis que Sudaj Lenks l'ingénieur en faisait peut-être bien autant sans même bouger les yeux; Llor'Issah enfin fermait la marche d'un pas encore mal assuré. L'amiral galarien se leva derrière son bureau, puis s'adressa immédiatement aux agents qui venaient de s'aligner devant lui, de ce ton rapide et affairé qui trahit la nature hyperactive des membres de son espèce:

 _-–- Mes respects, Dame Qoliad. Salutations, agents. Bienvenue dans nos rangs, ingénieure Issah. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous renouveler mes condoléances pour la disparition de notre regretté collègue le commandant Quirinus. Son nom perdurera à jamais dans les mémoires de celles et ceux qui lui doivent la vie. Permettez-moi à présent de vous exposer les termes de votre nouvelle mission..._

.

* * *

.

 _(1)_ Le Ministère de la Défense Concilien, la 9e Flotte (Renseignements) et l'amiral galarien Padias Eldon sont issus de l'univers de _Mass Effect: Nouvelle Ère_ , de même que les Groupes d'Enquête, Infiltration & Sécurisation Trans'espèces (GEIST).


	3. Un foyer dans les étoiles

_**Épisode 3:** **Un foyer dans les étoiles**_

 _._

 **Frégate furtive _SSV Citadel_ , 9e Flotte concilienne –  
Quelque part en bordure de la Travée de l'Attique...**

 _._

 _-–- Passage du relais dans 20 secondes. Alignement OK. Flux OK. Vitesse OK. Dérive, corrigée. Prête pour le grand saut, M'dame? Dans 6... 5..._

Llor'Issah vas Cymris se tenait dans le poste de pilotage tout à l'avant de la frégate, en compagnie du timonier humain Kang Jihui. La meilleure vue de tout le vaisseau sur l'espace devant elle. Ayant grandi sur la Flotte Nomade en perpétuelle errance, la Quarienne avait dû franchir plus de relais cosmodésiques dans sa vie que n'importe quel autre membre de l'équipage – à part sans doute Dame Guerdan Qoliad, la Spectre asari six fois centenaire. Pourtant, l'approche et le passage d'un de ces miracles de la technologie, vieux de plusieurs centaines de millions d'années, était un spectacle dont elle s'émerveillait toujours comme une enfant devant un tour de magie.

Le _SSV Citadel_ , frégate furtive de fabrication humaine, était un des vaisseaux légers de l'Alliance mis à disposition du Ministère de la Défense Concilien pour le transport rapide et le soutien de ses équipes spéciales GEIST. Conçue sur le modèle du légendaire _Normandy_ SR-2 du commandant Shepard, la frégate avait été assemblée dans les années qui avaient suivi la fin de la Guerre du Dernier Cycle; et au regard des standards actuels, elle commençait à dater un peu. Mais elle avait bénéficié de toutes les modernisations nécessaires à la maintenir au niveau des modèles militaires les plus récents. C'était vraiment un bon vaisseau, avec un bel équipage...

S'étant aligné par l'arrière du relais gravitationnel, le _Citadel_ en remontait à grande vitesse l'axe longitudinal. À l'approche de l'énorme noyau d'énergie irradiante qui formait le cœur de la gigantesque structure, Llor eut juste le temps de percevoir l'arrivée de quelques éclairs, semblant vouloir désintégrer le minuscule esquif venu chatouiller de trop près l'un des grands mystères de l'univers. Puis un flash presque subliminal, une légère sensation de poussée, réelle ou peut-être juste autosuggérée... Le vaisseau continuait à remonter le long du relais comme si rien ne s'était passé – sauf que la disposition des étoiles et des constellations qu'observait la Quarienne n'était plus du tout la même. Ce n'était plus le même relais, plus le même système stellaire non plus. En un instant, la frégate venait d'être propulsée en une autre portion de la galaxie.

Il était temps pour Llor'Issah de prendre congé. Le briefing de Dame Qoliad n'allait sans doute plus tarder...

 _-–- Merci, Kang. À une prochaine fois, sans doute?_

 _-–- Toujours à votre service, M'dame..._

Lorsque la Quarienne traversa la vaste salle de commandement pour rejoindre sa cabine, c'était encore le commandant Joseph J. Hackett, capitaine en second, qui se tenait sur la passerelle de navigation. La voyant passer, le jeune officier humain lui adressa un sourire aimable. En tant que Spectre à la tête de l'Unité GEIST N°1 à laquelle avait été rattaché le _Citadel_ , Dame Qoliad était nominalement le capitaine de la frégate. Mais très prise par la préparation et l'exécution des missions au sol qui lui étaient confiées, et peu motivée par les manœuvres spatiales et la gestion d'un équipage d'une quarantaine d'officiers, marins et soldats, elle déléguait bien volontiers la direction du vaisseau à son très compétent capitaine en second. Joe Hackett n'était autre que le petit-neveu du célèbre amiral Steven Hackett, le héros de la Guerre du Dernier Cycle; et il était bien parti pour marcher sur les traces de son illustre modèle familial: à différents postes d'officier, il avait déjà pris part à quatre affrontements spatiaux contre diverses confréries pirates et factions turbulentes des Systèmes Terminus, ainsi qu'au soutien de nombreuses opérations au sol. Son équipage avait manifestement le plus grand respect pour son professionnalisme.

Ce microcosme en vase clos comprenait bien d'autres figures marquantes. Ainsi, le petit contingent de soldats embarqués, tous humains, était sous les ordres du second lieutenant Ksénia Chesnokova: marine décorée sortie du rang, une coupe en brosse, une mâchoire de boxeur, un lexique des plus fleuris employé sur un ton de commandement propre à terroriser tout un peloton de vétérans turiens, et un sens de l'humour oublié dans le ventre de sa mère... Dame Qoliad semblait beaucoup l'apprécier. Quant à l'ingénieur en chef ayant rang de lieutenant, le professeur Bel Gottras, c'était un Galarien qui avait travaillé pour son peuple sur de nombreux projets secrets de vaisseaux militaires, et qui connaissait sur le bout de ses longs doigts tous les systèmes d'armements, détection ou propulsion les plus en pointe de la technologie. Il était impossible de se dépêtrer lorsqu'il lançait une conversation sur ces sujets. Le professeur avait grandement aidé à optimiser le _SSV Citadel_ , afin d'en faire un vaisseau soutenant la comparaison avec la toute dernière génération de frégates de l'Alliance.

En la croisant, Llor'Issah salua également le médecin de bord, le docteur Hésap Avidar; une Butarienne. Ceux qui considèrent indifféremment tous les Butariens comme des pirates et des brutes à louer, oublient un peu vite qu'avant la quasi destruction de leur civilisation par les Moissonneurs vingt ans plus tôt, ce peuple avait développé et entretenu l'une des médecines les plus avancées de la galaxie. À l'opposé du stéréotype du Butarien des Systèmes Terminus, Hésap était d'une personnalité réellement attachante. Elle prenait grand soin de la santé de tous les membres d'équipage quelle que soit leur espèce, mais avait des attentions particulières pour la petite nouvelle quarienne dont elle connaissait l'extrême déficience des systèmes immunitaires. Les histoires qu'elle prodiguait parfois durant ses soins, au sujet de sa survie sur Khar'Shan lors de l'invasion des Moissonneurs, pouvaient faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête des membres d'espèces pourvues de tels attributs pileux – ce qui était le cas de Llor.

Au moment d'atteindre la cabine qu'elle partageait avec Feylin Adamas, la seconde Asari de l'équipe, la Quarienne buta sur son collègue humain le lieutenant N7 Damon da Costa, qui sortait de la cabine voisine:

 _-–- Oh! Salut, Miroir Magique. Je ne serais pas étonné que Guerdan nous convoque dans très peu de temps. Je serais toi, je me passerais vite fait un petit coup de lave-glace sur le visage!_

Miroir Magique: Damon n'appelait plus autrement la jeune recrue quarienne. Une forme de bizutage vraisemblablement basée sur l'aspect réfléchissant de la visière opaque de la combinaison environnementale de Llor. Une référence à un conte terrien des Frères Grimm, selon Guerdan qui laissait dire. Au sein de la petite unité GEIST, elle-même n'appelait la nouvelle venue qu'"Issah", tandis que Sudaj Lenks, l'Ingénieur galarien, ne lui accordait aucun nom les rares fois où il lui adressait brièvement la parole pour raisons de service. Seule Feylin, sa compagne de cabine, semblait lui témoigner quelque sympathie. Feylin était une biotique surentraînée, dotée d'un redoutable potentiel de tueuse à mains nues; et pourtant, c'était aussi une bonne nature – ou tout au moins, elle en donnait l'apparence...

 _-–- Il faut les comprendre_ , réexpliquait patiemment l'Asari; _ils sont encore en deuil du commandant Quirinus. C'était vraiment un type formidable. Sans lui, on serait tous morts sur Benning. Le problème pour toi qui passes après lui, c'est qu'il a vraiment placé la barre très haut._

 _-–- Et toi-même?_ grogna Llor d'un ton boudeur. _Tu ne me prends pas pour une intruse? Qu'en est-il de ton propre deuil?_

Feylin se mordit la lèvre comme si la question la gênait.

 _-–- C'est compliqué... En fait, Serval et moi... Il y avait eu quelque chose de plus... particulier entre nous. Déconseillé en mission, mais Guerdan savait regarder ailleurs. Parfois, j'aime à me dire que c'est pour moi qu'il s'est sacrifié. Et d'autres fois, cette idée me fait mal à en chialer. Bon, je mettrai du temps à tirer un trait, ça c'est sûr. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne vais pas t'aider à trouver tes marques..._

L'alarme de l'intercom bippa dans la cabine. C'était Guerdan, comme prévu; sur un ton très autoritaire, comme prévisible:

 _-–- Briefing chez moi dans deux minutes! Et on traîne pas des pieds, Issah..._

.

* * *

.

Alors même que le _Citadel_ disposait d'une petite salle de réunion sécurisée, l'ultime entretien préparatoire avant chaque mission se tenait systématiquement dans la cabine privée de Dame Qoliad, sur le Pont extérieur. C'était un rituel convivial auquel, étonnamment, celle-ci tenait beaucoup. En tant que capitaine en titre de la frégate, son logement était bien plus vaste et mieux meublé que les quartiers des agents, sans parler de ceux de l'équipage. La Spectre asari y avait apporté une touche personnelle de ce bon goût thessien qui fait l'admiration de toute la galaxie: preuve que sous son visage blasé et ses cicatrices, elle entretenait toujours cette âme d'esthète propre à son peuple...

Un verre dans une main et un datapad dans l'autre, Lenks, Damon, Feylin et Llor allèrent s'asseoir sur les fauteuils et canapés du coin salon. Chacun se rappelait que lors du briefing précédent, Serval Quirinus était encore parmi eux en lieu et place de la Quarienne; l'évocation demeura cependant muette. Restée debout, Guerdan prit la parole:

 _-–- Comme vous le savez, on nous a envoyés enquêter sur une piste en rapport avec les raids meurtriers qui viennent d'anéantir plusieurs petites stations et colonies humaines isolées de la Travée de l'Attique, l'une après l'autre au cours de ces derniers mois. Des revendications authentifiées relient ces attaques aux terroristes butariens du groupe Bahak'Je Relag_ (1) _. Les décomptes des corps ont indiqué que nombre de colons humains sont portés disparus: il est vraisemblable que Bahak'Je Relag s'autofinance en revendant ses prisonniers aux esclavagistes des Systèmes Terminus, où cette pratique est largement tolérée._  
 _Ce qui inquiète davantage le Conseil, c'est que cette bande de minables dispose des moyens, et souvent des renseignements classifiés leur permettant de s'en prendre aussi vite à tant de colonies parfois très bien défendues. Des messages interceptés et des recoupements d'informations ont mis le MDC sur la piste d'un réseau d'esclavagistes butariens, sur la station Oméga: non contents d'écouler les "prises de guerre" de Bahak'Je Relag, ce sont apparemment eux qui les fournissent en ressources et leur désignent leurs cibles. Notre boulot à nous, c'est d'apprendre d'où ces fumiers tirent leurs informations confidentielles..._  
 _Bien sûr, pas question de traverser les Systèmes Terminus et d'accoster à Oméga à bord d'une frégate militaire du Conseil! On rejoint d'abord Horizon dans le système Iéra, et de là, on embarquera avec une partie réduite de l'équipage sur un petit cargo modulaire, le_ MSV Zheng He _. Identifiants trafiqués, historiques de contrebandiers, profil bas... La routine habituelle, quoi! Je vous ai transmis sur vos Omnitechs les premières pistes que nous devrions suivre une fois sur Oméga. Un dernier mot: cette affaire pourrait être bien liée à celle du trafic d'ézo qui a coûté la vie de Serval sur Benning. Si tel est bien le cas, on est confrontés à des adversaires qui jouent gros, sur plusieurs tableaux. Bon, quelqu'un a des questions?_

 _-–- Oui, moi_ , plaisanta Damon pour détendre l'atmosphère. _À quelle heure on mange?_

Sudaj Lenks soupira avant de babiller aussi précipitamment qu'à son habitude:

 _-–- Damon, 19e fois que tu nous ressors cette vieille blague de l'Alliance. Avec mémoire eidétique des Galariens, première redite provoque déjà lassitude. Comique de répétition est inconnu chez nous. Notion intransposable._

 _-–- Un jour, j'arriverai à te faire rire aux larmes, Sauterelle. Un jour, tu verras..._

 _-–- Oh, 'Sauterelle'?_ releva Llor. _Alors comme ça, l'Humain colle des sobriquets même aux anciens, ici?_

 _-–- Pas à Guerdan_ , corrigea le Galarien en souriant. _Pas suicidaire, non._

La Quarienne n'était pas mécontente que l'ambiance commence à se dégeler en sa présence. Peut-être qu'à l'issue de cette mission, se disait-elle, elle serait enfin devenue membre à part entière de l'Unité N°1...

.

* * *

.

 _(1)_ Le groupe terroriste butarien anti-Humains Bahak'Je Relag est issu de l'univers de _Mass Effect: Nouvelle Ère_ (Bahak'Je Relag: 'Les enfants de Bahak', du nom du système butarien volatilisé lors des événements de Mass Effect 2, DLC L'Arrivée) _._


	4. En Virée sur Oméga

_**Épisode 4:** **En virée sur Oméga**_

 _._

 **Nébuleuse d'Oméga – Système Sahrabarik – Astéroïde Oméga  
District de Gozu, club Eezo Booster**

 _._

L'Eezo Booster était certes loin d'être une des boites les plus miteuses d'Oméga. Mais sur la Citadelle, il aurait réuni la plupart des critères pour obtenir ce titre: service d'ordre essentiellement composé de Krogans et de Butariens lourdement armés, plus orienté vers la dissuasion que le standing; décoration criarde alternant néons agressifs et sombres recoins; musique électronique impersonnelle et assourdissante; boissons d'origines douteuses vendues à des prix indécents; danseuses asari de troisième ordre compensant le manque de talent par la vulgarité des postures; clientèle peu raffinée où se côtoyaient pirates ou mercenaires venus fêter une grosse rentrée d'argent, et losers empoudrés au sable rouge... Mieux valait ne pas aller comparer la propreté des toilettes à celle du bar!

Leurs investigations menées sur la capitale officieuse des Systèmes Terminus avaient conduit les enquêteurs conciliens jusqu'au commanditaire et financier du groupe terroriste Bahak'Je Relag, responsable de nombreuses attaques meurtrières contre des colonies humaines: Vasan Erdrast, le dirigeant d'un important réseau esclavagiste butarien spécialisé dans le "dressage" et la revente de captifs humains, qui depuis quelques mois inondait le marché d'arrivages massifs de malheureux fraîchement raflés. Hélas, ce sympathique individu était d'un accès nettement plus difficile que les petits informateurs avec lesquels l'unité GEIST avait eu à traiter jusqu'alors sur Oméga: résidence et bureaux hyper-sécurisés dans le district de Tuhi, au moins une navette d'escorte armée lors de ses déplacements urbains... Il était vite apparu que le seul point faible d'Erdrast était ce club où il avait ses habitudes.

Les agents spéciaux de la Citadelle n'ont aucun statut sur la station pirate – en dehors peut-être de celui de cibles, pour les nombreuses organisations criminelles ayant déjà eu maille à partir avec ces chiens de chasse du Conseil. Les enquêteurs avaient donc revêtu les tenues civiles qui convenaient à leurs identités d'emprunt, et laissé de côté les pièces d'armures les plus voyantes. Ils ne portaient guère que les boucliers cinétiques et les armes de poing visibles indispensables à quiconque s'aventurait sur "le monde sans lois". Bon, les armes, il avait tout de même fallu les laisser à l'entrée du Booster...

Les cinq agents sous couverture étaient arrivés séparément, et d'une manière générale faisaient mine de ne pas se connaître. Dame Guerdan Qoliad, très élégamment encapuchonnée afin de maintenir la discrétion sur son identité de Spectre, occupait une table en compagnie de Damon da Costa, le lieutenant N7. Feylin Adamas, habillée et maquillée de manière assez provocante pour incarner au mieux l'archétype de la courtisane asari, circulait de box en tabouret de bar en donnant l'impression de passer proposer compagnie rétribuée et services équivoques. Llor'Issah restait assise seule au bar, semblant jouer le rôle de la pèlerine quarienne désargentée voulant faire durer son verre le plus longtemps possible. Quant à Sudaj Lenks, l'ingénieur galarien, il se déhanchait de manière ridicule sur la piste de danse, en feignant une légère ivresse.

Vasan Erdrast, lui, trônait dans son imposante alcôve VIP, dont l'accès aux marches était sévèrement gardé par deux solides brutes kroganes en armures. Très richement sapé – quoique d'une façon trahissant des goûts outrageusement ostentatoires plutôt qu'un réel sens de l'élégance –, il s'était entouré d'une cour remuante d'une demi-douzaine de Butariennes et d'Asari légèrement vêtues et au rire haut perché. Il y avait également deux Humaines, au sourire plus forcé que les autres hôtesses. S'il s'agissait bien de "propriétés" personnelles de l'esclavagiste, elles avaient vraisemblablement un de ces ignobles dispositifs asservisseurs butariens implanté à la base de la nuque. Damon observait fixement le groupe – trop ouvertement au goût de Guerdan, qui lui envoya un discret appel du pied. Elle nota que son verre se fendillait de plus en plus dans son poing serré: il n'était pas difficile de deviner ce qu'il aurait voulu faire s'il avait pu tenir le trafiquant de chair humaine entre quatre murs...

À la table voisine de celle des deux agents, un Vortcha esclave du sable rouge, qui tentait de profiter des faibles et éphémères pouvoirs biotiques que lui conférait sa drogue, venait de renverser son verre sur son voisin en essayant de le faire danser, et déjà la situation commençait à s'envenimer. Guerdan jugea la diversion opportune pour convoquer un conciliabule audio, à l'aide d'un signal discret envoyé sur Omnitech. Llor'Issah s'était assurée avant la mission que le communicateur de chacun présenterait un niveau de sécurité optimum, à même de déjouer toute interception. Feylin rejoignit au bar un tabouret voisin de celui de la Quarienne, et commanda un verre d'une liqueur légère. Lenks, lui, alla s'isoler sur une banquette en donnant l'impression de consulter ses messages sur son Omnitech.

 _-–- Bon_ , entama Guerdan, _vous avez fait vos repérages? J'attends vos propositions..._

 _-–- J'ai noté où la navette d'Erdrast est garée_ , avança Damon. _C'est à un bloc d'ici, et l'escorte ne s'en éloigne jamais. Quand le Butarien et ses gardes sortiront, on pourrait monter une diversion sur leur trajet, et les rabattre dans une embuscade. Au corps-à-corps, Feylin: en silence, vite fait bien fait. En agissant rapidement, avec un bon plan de repli et les communications brouillées, on pourrait exfiltrer la cible avant que l'escorte ne réagisse. Dommage pour les deux Krogans..._

 _-–- Non je ne crois pas_ , argumenta rapidement Lenks. _Les tatouages faciaux et insignes sur les épaulières armures des Krogans: ils travaillent pour les Serres. Gang de contrebandiers, mais se diversifient entre autres dans la sécurité privée, même pour une ordure d'esclavagiste. Rivaux de longue date d'Aria T'Loak, aussi. La situation du moment est plutôt tendue sur Oméga entre Aria, les Serres et d'autres groupes: lutte d'influences récente, réglée par accords tacites, maintien d'une paix armée très ténue. Si les Krogans sont descendus par attaquants indéterminés, les Serres croiront que le coup vient d'Aria. Pire scénario: pourrait cristalliser l'opposition contre Aria, rallumer une nouvelle guerre des gangs globale sur la station; bouleverser l'équilibre des forces actuel; déstabiliser l'économie de tout le secteur de la Nébuleuse d'Oméga. Personne ne veut de ça, non._

Non en effet, personne ne souhaitait voir impliquée la Reine pirate d'Oméga, la dirigeante informelle de l'astéroïde et de ses riches exploitations d'élément zéro: une personnalité redoutablement intelligente, mais aussi impitoyable qui n'a jamais compté les milliers de cadavres sur lesquels asseoir son pouvoir. Le problème restait donc entier. De manière surprenante, c'est de Llor'Issah, la dernière recrue à avoir rejoint l'équipe, que vint la proposition décisive:

 _-–- J'ai peut-être une idée. Un truc ramené de Pèlerinage..._

 _-–- Étonne-nous, Miroir Magique_ , l'encouragea Damon en appelant la Quarienne par le sobriquet qu'il lui avait trouvé.

 _-–- Dame Qoliad, j'ai déjà examiné les plans de ce bouge. J'ai noté qu'il existe dans les toilettes une gaine de ventilation assez large pour s'y dissimuler en embuscade, pour y circuler avec la cible quand il aura été neutralisé, et permettant de rejoindre rapidement un endroit discret à l'extérieur, proche du point d'évacuation..._

Guerdan adressa un regard interrogateur à Lenks, qui fit tourner quelques schémas sur son Omnitech puis acquiesça en silence: oui, il existait bien un tel réseau de ventilation, et oui, la sécurité pouvait en être neutralisée sans problème.

 _-–- Ça ne marchera pas, Issah_ , soupira Guerdan. _Les toilettes sont toujours très occupées: sniffeurs de sable rouge et autres hédonistes... Et il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'un type comme Erdrast entre où que ce soit sans ses deux varrens de garde..._

Llor sortit alors de sa ceinture un minuscule cylindre empli d'un liquide brun, et le fit discrètement passer à sa voisine:

- _–- Feylin, tu vois le harem qui frétille autour de ce sale_ bosh'tet _d'esclavagiste? Tu penses que tu arriverais à lui faire suffisamment d'effet pour passer le barrage de ses gardes, et l'approcher d'assez près pour verser furtivement ceci dans son verre?_

 _-–- Pas de problème, ma chérie_ , minauda la belle Asari. _'Furtivement', c'est mon deuxième prénom!_

 _-–- Très bien_ , reprit la Quarienne. _Dame Qoliad, vous pouvez aller vous poster dans la gaine. Je peux vous garantir que peu après que Feylin ait joué son rôle, vous verrez le Butarien entrer seul aux toilettes, sans ses Krogans..._

L'échange avait duré moins de deux minutes. Guerdan et Damon quittèrent le club en se tenant par le bras, Lenks les suivant d'un pas mal assuré quelques minutes plus tard. Llor'Issah demeura au bar, gardant un œil sur l'alcôve d'Erdrast derrière sa visière opaque. Elle put bientôt observer Feylin entamer les manœuvres de séduction convenues, rejoindre la compagnie du Butarien en réponse à l'appel de celui-ci, puis jouer des coudes au milieu des autres prétendantes afin de l'approcher au plus près. Après avoir partagé plusieurs éclats de rire avec le répugnant personnage, l'Asari trouva un prétexte pour rejoindre le bar; ce faisant, elle se perdit dans la foule des fêtards pour mieux gagner la sortie sans être remarquée. Llor n'avait pas vu Feylin utiliser le produit qu'elle lui avait remis, mais elle devinait que son amie s'était acquittée de sa mission avec brio.

Peu de temps après, la Quarienne nota qu'il était en train de se passer quelque chose du côté des toilettes. Les deux Krogans y pénétrèrent en coup de vent pour en expulser sans ménagement les consommateurs présents, puis y firent entrer Erdrast avançant péniblement en posture de pénitent tandis qu'ils se plaçaient de part et d'autre de la porte. Au bout de deux minutes, Llor reçut sur son communicateur le signal lui indiquant de se rendre au point de rendez-vous prédéterminé.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle rejoignait l'entrée d'une impasse à deux blocs du club, à l'écart des principales sources de lumière artificielle des coursives crasseuses d'Oméga. Guerdan et Damon l'y attendaient à côté d'une de leurs deux navettes urbaines. C'est l'Humain, assez exalté, qui prit la parole le premier:

 _-–- C'est bon, Miroir Magique: on l'a chopé! Géniale, ton idée! Feylin et Lenks l'ont déjà emmené à la planque B, on les y rejoint tout de suite. Les deux Krogans feront vite le lien avec le passage de Feylin, et ne manqueront pas de diffuser son portrait-robot sur toute la station; il faudra qu'elle fasse profil bas jusqu'à notre départ._

 _-–- Ah ça_ , grogna Guerdan, _on peut dire que la cible n'aura guère opposé de résistance... Par la Déesse, Issah, ce Butarien était littéralement en train de se liquéfier du fond! Et cette puanteur! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc que tu lui as fait avaler!?_

 _-–- C'était de l'infusion de pousse de f'oona; j'en ai toujours un peu sur moi. Sur la Flotte Nomade, on s'en sert comme digestif pour nos rations végétariennes. J'ai pu observer que pour les organismes dont l'alimentation est basée sur des acides lévo-aminés, c'est-à-dire ni quariens ni turiens, cette plante est totalement insipide, surtout mélangée à de l'alcool. Par contre, elle provoque assez vite une violente réaction de rejet, limitée toutefois à des ravages intestinaux... particulièrement humiliants! Je savais que ce_ bosh'tet _vaniteux chercherait à s'isoler, sans ses gardes du corps..._

 _-–- Pas mal joué, Issah_ , apprécia la Spectre asari. _On fera peut-être quelque chose de toi..._

 _-–- Hé Guerdan_ , plaisanta Damon, _rappelle-moi de décliner l'offre si Miroir Magique m'invite un soir à passer prendre un dernier verre!_


	5. Une mine d'informations

_**Épisode 5:** **Une mine d'informations**_

 _._

 **Nébuleuse d'Oméga – Système Sahrabarik – Astéroïde Oméga  
Exploitations minières désaffectées**

 _._

Les phares de la petite navette de Guerdan, Damon et Llor déchiraient l'obscurité alors que le véhicule aérien descendait les vastes galeries désertes, loin des districts populeux de la station pirate, pour enfin aboutir à un promontoire en surplomb au-dessus d'une large crevasse, une veine de ce minerai d'élément zéro dont Oméga est si richement pourvue. Ce filon autrefois exploité pour le compte d'Aria T'Loak avait été fermé depuis longtemps par manque de rentabilité; mais il rouvrirait sans doute le jour où les gisements voisins seraient épuisés. La navette qu'avaient empruntée Feylin, Lenks, et leur prisonnier butarien, était déjà posée à côté d'une petite tour de contrôle d'excavatrices automatisées dominant la faille, le seul bâtiment minier encore debout dans les environs. Deux lampes de chantier récemment réactivées dispensaient un faible éclairage sur cette partie de la voûte.

Damon alla poser sa navette sur la plate-forme, à côté de celle de leurs compagnons. Sudaj Lenks descendait justement l'escalier de la petite installation technique pour accueillir les nouveaux venus. Le Galarien pointa l'étage supérieur largement vitré:

 _-–- Feylin est là-haut avec la vermine esclavagiste. Sécurisé et menotté; mais pas désinfecté... Une fois, j'ai dû débarrasser carcasse de Vortcha crevé depuis deux semaines dans vieilles toilettes elcors. Désagréable souvenir rémanent, ravivé par expérience récente. Ce Butarien empesterait sûrement moins si mort depuis deux semaines..._

Guerdan monta rejoindre Feylin Adamas, sa consœur asari qui surveillait le prisonnier, pendant que les autres faisaient le guet dehors. Lenks nota à son langage corporel que la Spectre semblait familière avec les lieux, qui lui avaient certainement déjà servi de planque ou de lieu d'interrogatoire lors de précédentes missions. Des scans d'ADN sur le plancher donneraient sans doute de bien macabres surprises, songea l'ancien agent du GSI.

Feylin n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se changer; elle portait toujours la robe moulante et échancrée qu'elle avait dû revêtir pour sa mission au club Eezo Booster. Dame Guerdan Qoliad, quant à elle, arborait à présent une rutilante armure légère de couleur pourpre, frappée de l'emblème des Spectres sur les épaulières: un atout de plus pour intimider la vermine esclavagiste, comme disait Lenks... Menotté sur une chaise au milieu de la petite pièce crasseuse, Vasan Erdrast paraissait fiévreux, encore secoué jusqu'aux entrailles par ce qui était sans doute son premier contact avec une alimentation dextro-protéinée. Les deux Asari s'efforçaient de faire abstraction de l'odeur immonde qui suintait toujours du pantalon hors de prix du Butarien entravé.

 _-–- Tâche de débarrasser ta cabine de tout le f'oona que la Quarienne y planque encore_ , glissa Guerdan à Feylin. _Je ne veux plus jamais devoir endurer une telle infection!_

Feylin entama la première phase de l'interrogatoire, un rituel mis en place de longue date entre elle et Dame Qoliad. Elle s'assit juste en face d'Erdrast, son visage presque contre le sien, allongeant voluptueusement ses bras nus autour des épaules du Butarien. D'aucuns prétendent que les Asari doivent forcément user de phéromones pour s'assurer une emprise érotique si légendaire sur un nombre d'espèces si diversifiées de cette galaxie. Pour mieux déconcentrer sa cible, Feylin lui offrait une vue plongeante sur toute la profondeur du décolleté provocant de sa tenue de tapineuse de haute volée. L'Asari attaqua d'une voix chaude et sensuelle:

 _-–- Bon mon grand, je t'explique. On connaît tes rapports avec tes frangins de Bahak'Je Relag: on sait que c'est toi qui les finances, toi qui les rencardes sur les colonies humaines les plus vulnérables à attaquer, toi qui récupères et revends les esclaves capturés lors de ces expéditions... Ce qu'on ignore, c'est qui au-dessus de toi te désigne les cibles, qui t'envoie les infos, les armes, les ressources... Alors ou tu nous dis dis ce qu'on veut savoir, et on te renvoie changer de pantalon et reprendre tes tristes activités de trafiquant de chair humaine; ou tu fais le mauvais choix, et ma copine bleue ici présente t'envoie visiter sans moteur gravitationnel les profondeurs des sillons métallifères en-dessous de nous..._

Une des paires d'yeux du Butarien restait fixée sur la ravissante créature en face de lui, tandis que l'autre détaillait la grande brute balafrée qui demeurait en retrait les bras croisés, adossée à un mur de la pièce, le soupesant visiblement du regard avec autant d'aménité qu'on le ferait d'un quartier de viande prêt pour la découpe. Erdrast déglutit pour mieux se préparer à parler:

- _–- Bon, d'accord... Depuis quelques mois, on me transmet régulièrement les cibles humaines à attaquer, avec les codes de sécurité des systèmes de défense, les fréquences à brouiller, les faiblesses structurelles, le programme des patrouilles navales de l'Alliance dans ces secteurs... Et avec à chaque fois accès à un compte bancaire couvrant largement les frais, et ma comm'... Tout ça vient d'adresses toujours différentes, mais avec le même code de reconnaissance, le même encryptage dont on m'a remis la clé... Moi, je me suis dit qu'il devait s'agir d'un groupe de patriotes butariens discrets, avec de gros moyens. J'ai effacé toute trace des messages, et je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus long: c'est mauvais pour les affaires!_

 _-–- Gentil garçon_ , susurra Feylin en souriant de toutes ses dents – un sourire qui n'avait absolument rien d'aimable.

L'Asari n'était pas mécontente que tout se soit passé si facilement. En cas de réticence, elle aurait toujours pu extraire ces informations de l'esprit d'Erdrast en opérant une fusion mentale avec lui. Elle l'avait déjà fait lors de précédents interrogatoires. Mais l'esclavagiste la révulsait bien trop, et pas seulement à cause de son état actuel. Et puis, la perte de Serval était encore si récente...

À présent, c'était au tour de Guerdan d'incarner le rôle de la furie incontrôlable: son préféré. Feylin venait à peine de se lever lorsqu'elle agrippa brutalement Erdrast par le col de sa chemise en soie de Thessia et l'attira vers elle, pointant deux doigts en fourchette vers sa paire d'yeux supérieure. Miser sur la valeur religieuse que les Butariens accordent à leur intégrité oculaire est une technique d'interrogatoire souvent payante.

 _-–- N'espère pas t'en tirer comme ça, ordure! Un foutu paranoïaque comme toi, qui n'entre aux chiottes sans ses gardes du corps qu'en dernier recours, a sûrement dû chercher à en savoir plus long sur un employeur qui fait tant de mystères. Tu as intérêt à me dire tout ce que tu sais, crevure d'esclavagiste! Tout, ou je te jure que tu vas sacrément perdre en profondeur de vision!_

Les Spectres, une élite peu nombreuse, sont des personnages publics dont l'actualité fait l'objet d'une grande médiatisation dans l'espace concilien et au-delà. Avec ses cicatrices faciales et sa longévité dans la profession, Dame Qoliad était probablement l'un des agents les plus connus et les plus facilement identifiables. Sans s'être présentée, elle savait qu'un trafiquant de l'envergure de Vasan Erdrast l'avait déjà reconnue. Tout comme elle savait qu'il connaissait la réputation impitoyable des Spectres en chasse: il y a peu de différences pour eux entre la vie et la mort, entre l'éthique et l'abominable lorsqu'ils sont en quête d'informations cruciales. Bien sûr, tous les Spectres ne sont pas taillés dans le même bois. Mais ce n'était pas là une nuance que Guerdan se sentait prête à expliquer au Butarien; pas maintenant qu'il allait se mettre à table...

 _-–- Oui c'est vrai_ , confessa Erdrast en convulsant de tous ses membres. _J'ai essayé d'en savoir plus. Mes gars ont dû remonter un paquet de reroutages, d'adresses fictives, de liens morts... Des pros, pour sûr. Ça a excité ma curiosité. J'ai fini par aboutir au véritable expéditeur. Sur Novéria. Centre de Recherches du Pic N°10, société Cryosurv... non, Cryosurge! Des Humains. Évidemment, que je me suis posé la question: pourquoi des scientifiques humains voudraient la destruction de petites colonies humaines sans importance, sans lien les unes avec les autres? Mais après tout, je m'en fiche: ils m'ont payé ce qu'ils me devaient, et j'ai tiré un bon paquet de la revente des esclaves... J'ai arrêté là pour éviter de me faire repérer: leur surveillance relève d'un niveau de sécurité militaire! Ces types-là ne sont pas des petits plaisantins, en tout cas sûrement pas de simples chercheurs en médecine... Pitié, je vous ai tout dit! Je le jure sur tous mes yeux!_

Guerdan estima pouvoir faire confiance à la lâcheté de l'esclavagiste: oui, il lui avait sans doute tout dit. D'un mouvement de tête, elle fit signe à Feylin de quitter la pièce.

La jeune Asari descendit rejoindre ses compagnons qui attendaient au pied du petit bâtiment, assis près du bord de la faille. La question que se posaient maintenant les quatre agents était de savoir quoi faire de leur prisonnier. L'emmener? Certes, Erdrast serait bien accueilli par les tribunaux criminels de l'Alliance, devant lesquels il aurait à répondre de sa participation dans les attaques contre les colonies humaines; mais tenter de le ramener sur leur vaisseau serait risqué, alors que des recherches actives étaient sans doute lancées sur la station pour le retrouver, et qu'il serait déjà bien assez difficile pour les agents de regagner leur bord sans attirer l'attention. Le relâcher serait plus problématique encore: libre de ses mouvements, le Butarien pourrait nuire à l'exfiltration de l'équipe; ayant identifié un agent Spectre, il pourrait aussi incriminer l'ingérence du Conseil sur Oméga – peut-être même prévenir ses employeurs anonymes, s'il avait conservé un moyen de les joindre. Et puis, il y avait un obstacle moral à laisser ses crimes impunis, et à lui permettre de reprendre son ignoble commerce.

Feylin, Lenks, Damon et Llor en étaient tous là de leurs réflexions, sans qu'ils aient eu besoin de se concerter, lorsqu'un fracas de vitres brisées leur fit lever la tête vers l'étage où Guerdan s'était isolée avec Erdrast. Ils eurent juste le temps de voir le corps de l'esclavagiste passer à travers les fenêtres et plonger droit vers le fond de la crevasse, plusieurs dizaines de mètres en contrebas. Sa dépouille serait sans doute déterrée et mise en pièces un jour ou l'autre par une des excavatrices automatiques d'Aria. Chacun nota que que le Butarien n'avait pas crié durant sa chute. Il devait déjà être assommé, ou...

L'avantage et l'inconvénient de faire partie d'une équipe où les décisions importantes sont prises en dernier ressort par l'agent Spectre en charge de l'unité, c'est qu'il revient à celui-ci et à celui-ci seul de porter le poids des choix difficiles. Et il était notoire que face aux choix difficiles, Dame Qoliad avait généralement tendance à opter pour la solution de facilité. Lorsque l'Asari sortit du bâtiment, elle mesura vite l'intensité des regards tournés vers elle:

 _-–- Quoi? Quelqu'un allait dire quelque chose? Vous saviez très bien qu'on ne pouvait ni l'emmener, ni le laisser partir. Et puis de toute façon... Je n'ai jamais pu sentir les esclavagistes!_

Guerdan soupira en parlant de sentir, désespérant de jamais parvenir à débarrasser son armure préférée de cette odeur abjecte de Butarien malade.

 _-–- J'ai bien l'impression_ , observa Llor, _qu'il vaut nettement mieux se tenir aux côtés de Dame Qoliad que parmi ses ennemis..._

 _-–- T'apprends plutôt vite, Miroir Magique_ , concéda Damon. _Sauf que nous, on dit juste: "Faut pas faire chier Guerdan!"_


	6. Entre ciel et glace

_**Épisode 6:** **Entre ciel et glace**_

 _._

 **Nébuleuse de la Tête de Cheval – Système Pax – Planète Novéria  
Centre de recherches du Pic N°10**

 _._

Les informations soutirées à Vasan Erdrast sur Oméga s'étaient révélées très instructives. Une fois passés au peigne fin, il s'était avéré que les bilans comptables du groupe de recherche médicale Cryosurge basé sur Novéria avaient été trafiqués de la première à la dernière ligne. Tous les fournisseurs et clients listés existaient bien; mais après enquête, la plupart d'entre eux n'avaient jamais entendu parler de cette société. Les transactions déclarées par Cryosurge ne représentaient qu'une trace fantôme dans leurs trésoreries. Pour autant, une société factice capable de s'offrir l'un des quelques vingt complexes scientifiques ultra-secrets et hyper-sécurisés disponibles sur Novéria, possédait à coup sûr une très solide assise financière.

À bien y réfléchir, Novéria était sans doute l'endroit idéal pour comploter loin des yeux de la Citadelle. Situé hors de la juridiction du Conseil, ce monde gelé hébergeait plusieurs firmes de recherches parmi les plus riches, les plus paranoïaques, et les plus en marge de la légalité – sans parler de l'éthique. L'envoi d'une force militaire concilienne sans réunion de preuves préalable n'était pas envisageable. Or la Noveria Development Corporation, le consortium propriétaire de la planète, y tolérait tout juste la venue d'agents Spectres; et encore fallait-il que ceux-ci aient été dûment annoncés à l'avance. Aussi bien était-il totalement illusoire de compter mener une enquête discrète sur ce monde où le secret industriel était au centre de toutes choses.

C'est pour cette raison que Dame Guerdan Qoliad préférait tenir les autorités de Port Hanshan à l'écart de l'opération de son unité de terrain. Avec l'aval de l'amiral Padias Eldon, elle avait donc rapidement opté pour une insertion planétaire à l'ancienne, sans recours à une navette trop aisément détectable. Systèmes furtifs activés, la frégate _SSV Citadel_ descendrait à très basse altitude les vallées enneigées de Novéria, afin d'y larguer en vol sous le plancher des radars un petit véhicule tout-terrain Mako avec l'unité GEIST à son bord. Ensuite, tandis que la frégate remonterait se positionner en attente hors de l'orbite planétaire, le Mako rejoindrait discrètement le point d'entrée dans le complexe de recherches du Pic N°10 sans doute le moins surveillé qui ait pu être localisé: un tunnel de maintenance rendu accessible par l'effondrement d'une voûte glaciaire, à la base d'un des versants de la gigantesque installation.

La météo du jour avait favorisé l'opération: pas de blizzard, mais un ciel immaculé qui avait facilité le passage en rase-mottes du _Citadel_. Le raid polaire en Mako sur les flancs silencieux des vallées de Novéria, puis l'infiltration dans les soubassements du complexe, tout s'était déroulé à merveille. Et à présent les cinq agents cheminaient pas à pas dans les couloirs déserts de l'antre d'un ennemi encore indéfini...

Llor'Issah vas Cymris, la nouvelle Infiltratrice de l'Unité N°1, effectuait un constant mouvement de navette, avançant d'abord en tête, son Omnitech pointé devant elle, pour repérer et neutraliser à distance les systèmes de surveillance; puis se replaçant en queue de peloton après la progression de son équipe pour les réactiver sans laisser aucune trace de leur passage. La Quarienne s'avérait décidément un excellent élément – même si Guerdan ne se sentait pas encore prête à l'admettre à voix haute. La Spectre asari, quant à elle, maintenait un œil prudent sur son détecteur de présence, afin d'anticiper tout mouvement potentiellement hostile dans les environs immédiats du groupe. Toujours aucun contact pour l'heure, ce qui d'un certain côté ne manquait pas d'être inquiétant. Les immenses complexes autonomes de Novéria étaient conçus pour accueillir plusieurs centaines de chercheurs et d'employés; alors comment se faisait-il qu'aucune trace de vie n'ait encore été relevée?!

L'équipe remonta ainsi plus d'un kilomètre de couloirs sans croiser âme qui vive, empruntant plusieurs ascenseurs piratés sans déclencher aucune réaction, avant de parvenir au centre de contrôle du complexe. Les murs de la grande salle déserte étaient tapissés d'une surabondance de serveurs que Sudaj Lenks, l'ingénieur galarien, estima les plus modernes et les plus performants que puissent s'offrir les forces armées d'une grande nation. Cette débauche de puissance de traitement d'informations devait exiger une quantité d'énergie faramineuse. C'est en s'arrêtant devant les écrans de veille de cette salle, sur lesquels s'affichait orgueilleusement l'emblème non pas de la société fictive Cryosurge mais du véritable résident du centre de recherches du Pic N°10, que les agents découvrirent l'identité réelle de leur adversaire. Le nom de l'organisation, Anthropy, et son logo, un crâne humain en surimpression sur une planète dont chaque Terrien connaissait le contour des continents, ne laissaient aucun doute sur la nature de l'ennemi: une nouvelle faction suprémaciste humaine!

 _-–- De foutus clones de Cerberus!_ cracha Guerdan.

 _-–- Coupez une tête, il en repoussera deux_ , grogna Damon.

 _-–- Une opération 'false flag'_ , analysa rapidement Lenks, l'ancien agent du GSI. _Intéressant. Très médiocrement ingénieux, mais néanmoins intéressant. En téléguidant Bahak'Je Relag depuis l'ombre, Anthropy joue sur la peur; crée un ennemi non-humain puissant, imprévisible, capable de frapper n'importe où. D'odieux esclavagistes, en plus. Probable repli identitaire humanocentriste dans les secteurs menacés, réflexe compréhensible chez une espèce jeune. Défiance de l'Alliance envers passivité du Conseil, et des Humains envers incompétence de l'Alliance; comme au temps des meilleurs jours de Cerberus face aux Récolteurs. Anthropy et mouvements xénophobes y récupèrent sympathisants, donations, recrutements motivés. Conjecture: accroissement unilatéral de la pression militaire de l'Alliance dans Travée de l'Attique. Frictions inévitables, rétorsion, escalade, déstabilisation de secteurs frontaliers tout entiers. Anthropy, de jolis fils de pute, pour rester sur une expression socio-génétique humaine._

Llor'Issah semblait s'intéresser à un terminal en particulier:

 _-–- J'ai ici les historiques de navigation des navettes légères de Cryosurge... enfin, d'Anthropy. Un code destination ressort très souvent, dans le secteur de la Nébuleuse de l'Aigle: probablement une autre base d'opérations associée. Pas de coordonnées... Hmm, en croisant les identifiants des relais cosmodésiques empruntés, plus les rapports datés d'incidents atmosphériques, de relevés météorologiques et de contacts observés, je devrais parvenir à isoler non seulement un monde, mais même un secteur planétaire bien précis..._

Guerdan jura tout à coup en observant de l'activité sur son détecteur de mouvement:

 _-–- Contact! Six, non, huit éléments avancent vers nous en formation d'assaut, derrière cette porte... Position défensive, vite!_

 _-–- La force de réaction d'Anthropy_ , confirma Damon en consultant son propre scanner. _D'après leurs masses: soit des Krogans en slip – douteux; soit des putains d'armures Titan! S'ils ont l'armement qui va bien, là on est mal!_

Au lieu de prendre une posture de combat, les deux ingénieurs de l'équipe, Llor et Lenks, sans s'être concertés, s'étaient précipités sur des consoles bien précises de la salle de contrôle. Au bout de seulement quelques secondes d'un pianotage frénétique, ils purent rendre compte du travail accompli:

 _-–- Toutes les portes du central sont scellées_ , annonça la Quarienne en reprenant son souffle. _Ça devrait leur prendre pas mal de temps pour casser le réencodage que je viens d'installer..._

 _-–- Retraite coupée vers le Mako_ , commenta hâtivement le Galarien. _Autre groupe hostile repéré sur notre itinéraire d'arrivée, armement lourd déployé. Suggestion: surprendre l'ennemi par évasion audacieuse, voie alternative inattendue. Hangar à navettes situé à trente niveaux au-dessus, accessible par petits ascenseurs de maintenance, en partant de ce couloir d'entretien_ , poursuivit Lenks en désignant un panneau dérobé sur un des murs de la salle. _Très risqué, mais totalement imprévisible; probabilités désespérantes, mais... pourrait marcher!_

 _-–- Bref ça passe ou ça casse_ , soupira Guerdan. _Putain, on pourrait en faire notre devise, à force... Bon, ben en avant! On va pas rester plantés là comme des Elcors!_

Au bout de 200 mètres d'une course haletante le long de corridors étroits et sinueux, l'équipe atteignit la porte d'un petit ascenseur de service. En se retournant, Guerdan s'aperçut brusquement que Llor n'avait pas suivi. Son communicateur encaissa toute la virulence de son emportement:

 _-–- Issah! Vérole de Déesse, qu'est-ce que tu fous derrière!? On est tous à l'ascenseur! Recolle au peloton, au galop!_

Le calme serein dans la voix de la Quarienne fut peut-être plus déconcertant encore que le contenu de sa réponse sur le communicateur de la Spectre asari:

 _-–- Désolée Madame, mais... je ne compte pas vous rejoindre. Je suis toujours dans la salle de contrôle, et j'espère pouvoir m'y maintenir le plus longtemps possible. D'ici, en agissant depuis ces terminaux, je peux suivre votre progression et celle de l'ennemi, bloquer portes et ascenseurs pour eux, les débloquer pour vous... Je ne serais pas arrivée à en faire autant sur mon petit Omnitech, en cavalant sous les tirs en votre compagnie. Si vous y réfléchissez... c'est la meilleure solution. Bonne chance à tous, et..._ Keelah se'lai _!_

Stupeur, colère, puis hésitation se succédèrent en quelques instants sur le visage couturé de Guerdan, pour être aussitôt remplacées par la plus implacable détermination: l'expression de la terrible décision qu'elle venait de prendre face au choix cruel qui s'était imposé à elle. Pouvoir en l'espace d'une seconde mettre toute émotion de côté, pour se résoudre à la seule alternative viable pour la survie de la majorité du groupe: c'est là la marque des vrais commandants de terrain.

 _-–- Llor reste en arrière pour nous couvrir! On s'arrache!_

-–- Vai com Deus, menina _!_ murmura Damon da Costa alors que le panneau de l'ascenseur se refermait sur les quatre agents.

Dès lors, ceux-ci se concentrèrent sur leur course folle au travers des couloirs déserts de la base ennemie, afin d'éviter de songer au sort de leur malheureuse consœur... d'éviter d'être écrasés par la honte, d'être tentés de faire demi-tour. À plusieurs reprises pourtant, ils durent bien saluer le formidable ouvrage que continuait à accomplir l'ingénieure quarienne, quand les tourelles et drones de défense automatique qu'ils croisèrent les ignorèrent totalement.

Au sortir du dernier ascenseur, ils réalisèrent cependant que leur ange gardien ne veillait plus sur eux, lorsqu'ils furent pris sous le feu de deux tourelles légères placées dans l'enfilade du couloir débouchant sur le hangar à navettes. Rien d'insurmontable toutefois pour l'unité GEIST, qui réagit une fois encore avec la coordination et l'efficacité qui lui étaient coutumières. Tandis que Guerdan déployait un large dôme biotique en protection de ses équipiers, Lenks profita d'un champ dégagé pour pointer son Omnitech vers la tourelle la plus proche, créant sur celle-ci un champ d'énergie localisé assez puissant pour surcharger ses boucliers et griller son Intelligence Virtuelle rudimentaire. Dans le même temps, Damon décrocha son fusil de précision et ajusta la dernière cible: deux projectiles tirés en succession rapide lui suffirent pour abattre les barrières cinétiques de la tourelle, traverser ses faibles blindages, et fragmenter son cerveau électronique en dizaines d'éclats.

Une fois neutralisé le dernier obstacle sur leur route, les quatre agents se ruèrent en avant, droit vers la plus proche des trois navettes UT-47A Kodiak présentes dans cette baie. Sitôt à bord, Damon se jeta dans le siège du pilote, activant l'interface holographique du tableau de bord puis l'allumage des moteurs.

 _-–- Non!_ hurla Feylin. _Llor est encore là-dedans! On ne peut pas partir sans elle!_

 _-–- Ou on part maintenant, ou on ne partira jamais!_ répondit vivement Damon, qui venait de voir entrer dans le hangar un soldat porteur d'un lance-missile d'épaule ML-77.

D'autorité, l'Humain referma la trappe de la navette, alors qu'il lançait la procédure de décollage d'urgence. Le Kodiak quitta le dock en dérapage contrôlé, presque sans s'être élevé au-dessus du niveau du pad, et à peine atteint l'air libre remonta aussitôt en chandelle vers le ciel bleu, au-dessus des chaînes enneigées de Novéria.

Les craintes de Damon furent hélas bientôt confirmées: un signal lumineux sur l'interface holographique l'avertit du verrouillage d'un missile ennemi sur leur sillage. Dans la seconde même, le pilote N7 lança brutalement la navette dans une glissade sur la tranche, qu'il compléta aussitôt par un tonneau barriqué, serrant la figure au point de surcharger les amortisseurs gravitationnels du Kodiak et d'envoyer ses passagers s'écraser au plafond. Mais l'audace de Damon s'avéra payante, parvenant à déjouer les capacités de manœuvre du missile qui poursuivit sa route au-delà de leur trajectoire.

 _-–- Whouh, champion! Et alors, à qui on vient embrasser les pieds? Mais je vous en prie, c'est tout naturel..._

 _-–- Merci bien, on vient déjà d'embrasser les nôtres_ , gémit Feylin en se massant le front.

Damon maintint la navette en vol stationnaire hors de portée du brouillage de la base, gardant un œil sur celle-ci tandis qu'il lançait un appel à la rescousse à la frégate _Citadel_. Au bout de deux minutes, il vit décoller depuis les hangars un groupe d'une dizaine de navettes armées, frappées comme la leur du logo de la société fictive Cryosurge. Aucune d'entre elles ne fit cependant mine de s'attaquer à l'embarcation de fortune de l'Unité GEIST: toutes filaient en vol ascensionnel droit vers le ciel immaculé. Les rats étaient de toute évidence en train de quitter le navire. Guerdan se rua dans l'habitacle de pilotage afin de transmettre l'information au _Citadel_ sur le communicateur de bord.

Mais un autre événement capta bientôt l'attention de l'équipe: la base secrète d'Anthropy fut soudain secouée d'une série d'implosions. Plusieurs dalles de béton, soufflées par des langues de feu jaillies du cœur de la montagne, se mirent à en dévaler les pentes. La haute tour dominant le Pic N°10 vacilla, avant de basculer et de s'abattre sur les installations en contrebas. Miné jusqu'aux fondations, l'immense complexe finit par s'effondrer sur lui-même, dans une féerie de cristaux de glace en suspension. Feylin poussa un cri d'horreur en visionnant la scène sur l'écran intérieur du Kodiak:

 _-–- Llor ! Noooon !_

Un appel du _Citadel_ ne tarda pas à apporter sa part de mauvaises nouvelles. Les navettes d'Anthropy étaient passées en vol SLM depuis l'orbite basse avant l'arrivée de la frégate; leur destination ne pouvait être tracée. Si elles étaient équipées d'identifiants trafiqués, ou si un vaisseau gros porteur les attendait quelque part dans le système, il serait impossible de savoir par quels relais cosmodésiques elles auraient ensuite transité. De rage impuissante, Guerdan frappa du poing sur la paroi de la navette:

 _-–- Par la Déesse! C'est pas possible que ces salauds puissent s'en tirer comme ça! Il doit y avoir un moyen..._

Dans un coin du compartiment passagers, Sudaj Lenks consultait son Omnitech d'un air circonspect, affichant des pages virtuelles en succession rapide au-dessus de son avant-bras:

 _-–- Guerdan, on m'a téléchargé des fichiers quelques minutes avant destruction de la base. Incomplets mais restituables. Cryptage d'Anthropy, partiellement cassé. L'envoi vient de... Llor!?_

Damon tourna vivement la tête depuis le poste de pilotage. Toute l'équipe comprit en un éclair. Sur le point d'être neutralisée, l'héroïque petite Quarienne, plutôt que d'envoyer un appel à l'aide ou sa position, avait consacré ses derniers instants de liberté à contourner le brouillage d'Anthropy pour faire parvenir à ses compagnons les ultimes bribes d'informations qu'elle venait de recueillir, dans l'espoir qu'elles seraient utiles pour la suite de la mission. Quelques analyses rapides de Lenks sur cette nouvelle matière donnèrent bientôt la position précise de la base secrète d'Anthropy qu'avait recherchée Llor, la destination vraisemblable des navettes. Celle-ci était localisée sur Korlus, dans le système-relais Imir: la planète poubelle des Systèmes Terminus!

L'heure n'était pourtant pas aux réjouissances. Dans le Kodiak, aucun regard ni aucun mot ne furent plus échangés avant que la navette ait rejoint le _Citadel_.


	7. Dies Irae !

_**Épisode 7:**_ **Dies Irae** _ **!**_

 _._

 **Nébuleuse de l'Aigle – Système Imir – Planète Korlus  
Base secrète du groupe terroriste Anthropy**

 _._

Korlus était le monde dépotoir où pourrissaient tous les vaisseaux hors d'âge envoyés s'écraser là en vue d'un hypothétique démantèlement. Les quatre agents du MDC avaient dû patauger durant plus d'une journée dans cette fange toxique, afin d'approcher la base ennemie sans risquer d'être repérés. Ils avaient désarmé des pièges laissés sur leur route lors d'un ancien conflit territorial entre récupérateurs; subi deux attaques de varrens, des bêtes de guerre retournées à l'état sauvage; et réchappé de justesse à l'effondrement d'une paroi métallique rongée par la corrosion.

Sudaj Lenks, l'ingénieur amphibien, était au bord de la déshydratation. Tous avaient probablement respiré diverses saloperies dont il faudrait plus tard purger leur organisme. S'ils avaient survécu à cet enfer, c'était essentiellement grâce à la longue expérience de Dame Guerdan Qoliad, la Spectre asari, ainsi qu'à la formation en survie du vétéran N7 Damon da Costa. Une fois parvenus sur la zone cible, il leur avait fallu encore trois heures de longues recherches avant qu'un des drones de Lenks ne découvre l'une des entrées secrètes du repaire d'Anthropy, enterrée dans les fonds de la carcasse rouillée d'un tanker volus.

Par comparaison avec les flamboyantes installations du Pic N°10 sur Novéria, Korlus n'était de toute évidence qu'une position de repli secondaire, délabrée et pauvrement équipée, visant au mieux à maintenir une présence dans ce secteur de la galaxie. Mais là où le gigantesque complexe de Novéria se cachait en pleine lumière, cette base-ci était très astucieusement dissimulée. Il n'aurait jamais été possible de seulement envisager son existence sans les données transmises _in extremis_ par Llor'Issah vas Cymris – le cinquième agent de l'Unité GEIST N°1, portée disparue sur Novéria. Guerdan et Feylin, Damon et Lenks, tous entretenaient tant bien que mal l'espoir de retrouver leur camarade quarienne. Il n'avait même pas été possible de déterminer si elle avait péri lors de l'autodestruction de la base d'Anthropy, ou si elle avait été capturée et emmenée ici par les membres de cette faction suprémaciste humaine.

Seules dix navettes avaient évacué la base principale de Novéria avant son implosion: les effectifs adverses devaient donc être assez réduits. Logique pour une organisation de l'ombre spécialisée dans la collecte d'informations, la corruption de données, et la manipulation d'autres groupes armés à leur insu... Pour autant, les agents conciliens demeuraient constamment aux aguets. Formation en diamant, armes à l'épaule, le petit groupe progressait au pas au travers de coursives désespérément désertes. Même s'il n'était pas aussi bon hackeur que Llor'Issah, Lenks put déjouer les systèmes d'alarme et de surveillance au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, de la même façon que la Quarienne l'avait fait sur Novéria. Toujours sur le qui-vive, l'équipe parvint au principal poste de sécurité de la petite base. Personne en vue, mais quelques indices évoquaient un départ précipité: une tasse de café encore tiède retint particulièrement l'attention de Guerdan.

 _-–- Restez concentrés!_ gronda sourdement la Spectre asari. _Ces sales pyjaks n'ont pas pu détaler bien loin..._

Cette hypothèse se confirmait par le fait que les mémoires des serveurs n'avaient pas été purgées. Lenks activa la lecture de quelques uns des fichiers disponibles. Sur plusieurs vidéos, l'équipe put reconnaître Kader Erbil, le leader d'Anthropy identifié d'après les documents récupérés sur Novéria: un brillant officier des renseignements de l'Alliance, renvoyé pour manquement à l'honneur après de multiples prises de position ouvertement xénophobes, disparu de la circulation alors qu'il faisait l'objet d'une enquête pour soutien à des activités terroristes anti-turiennes. Ces mêmes documents avaient d'ailleurs pu confirmer l'hypothèse selon laquelle Anthropy était bien à l'origine du trafic d'ézo à échelle galactique sur lequel avait enquêté l'Unité N°1, enquête qui avait causé la mort du commandant turien Serval Quirinus sur Benning.

Sur l'un des écrans, Feylin Adamas tomba brusquement en arrêt devant le nom d'un dossier vidéo. La fébrilité de l'Asari transparut dans son timbre lorsqu'elle lança la commande vocale de lecture. Il s'agissait de l'enregistrement de l'interrogatoire d'une prisonnière quarienne, dirigé par Erbil en personne. Les images étaient à peine soutenables, sans parler du son. Les tortionnaires d'Anthropy s'acharnaient sur le corps dénudé de la malheureuse, aux chairs grises brûlées et labourées en plusieurs endroits, en un rituel particulièrement étudié. Aucun membre de l'équipe n'avait encore vu le visage de Llor'Issah sans son masque; pourtant il était évident pour tous que c'était bien le martyr de leur sœur d'armes qu'ils étaient en train de visionner là. Au bord de la nausée, Feylin sauta directement à la dernière des nombreuses entrées de l'enregistrement. Celle-ci montrait les ultimes moments de Llor: soumise aux plus infâmes supplices, ravagée par les fièvres infectieuses, la valeureuse Quarienne était morte en véritable agent, sans même avoir lâché son propre nom.

Jamais encore une telle expression de rage et de dégoût mêlés ne s'était lue sur le visage généralement impassible de Sudaj Lenks. Les dents de Guerdan se serraient à en crisser, tandis que des volutes de brumes d'un bleu électrique saillaient autour de ses poings, les mêmes nuées vengeresses qui remontaient le long des bras de Feylin en larmes. C'est finalement Damon qui traduisit à mi-voix l'état d'esprit général par un laconique:

 _-–- Okay. Maintenant, c'est personnel..._

.

* * *

.

C'est dans le vaste hangar à navettes, tout à fait à l'autre bout de la base déserte, que les quatre agents retrouvèrent les forces d'Anthropy, visiblement sur le départ. Une quarantaine de soldats et de techniciens, dont Kader Erbil lui-même, s'activaient autour des dix Kodiaks de Cryosurge qui avaient évacué Novéria, repeints aux couleurs d'une autre société fictive. Vraisemblablement, Erbil avait dû interroger sa prisonnière quarienne afin de savoir quelles données avaient été compromises sur Novéria; puis n'ayant pu obtenir l'assurance que Korlus n'était pas exposée, il avait décidé par mesure de sécurité d'abandonner cette base pour rejoindre en urgence un autre point de repli. Il n'avait pas même donné l'ordre d'effacer les fichiers d'Anthropy sur les serveurs: tout était censé disparaître dans l'autodestruction du repaire de Korlus. Cela, l'équipe concilienne l'avait déjà compris en découvrant plusieurs charges de démolition réparties dans la base. Mais l'expertise en explosifs de Lenks lui avait permis de repérer les principaux terminaux IV commandant les groupes de charges. Ç'avait été un jeu d'enfant pour lui de corrompre l'encodage de leurs récepteurs, en sorte que ceux-ci ignorent le signal d'autodestruction lorsqu'il serait transmis.

À présent, l'unité GEIST s'était discrètement positionnée sur une galerie dominant le hangar. Erbil était si pressé de décamper qu'il avait mobilisé tous les bras disponibles pour l'embarquement des dernières caisses: pas une seule sentinelle n'avait été postée sur les points d'accès au dock. Le _SSV Citadel_ était positionné en attente hors de l'orbite de Korlus, mais il était impossible aux agents de contacter leur frégate depuis la base sans révéler leur présence. Et Guerdan semblait littéralement bouillir à l'idée que son gibier puisse lui échapper une nouvelle fois. Très remontée, la Spectre asari venait de donner par signes l'ordre d'assaut. À quatre contre quarante! Mais les agents conciliens avaient l'avantage de la position dominante, de la surprise, et de l'armement – ainsi que de la motivation...

C'est à Damon, le tireur d'élite de l'Unité N°1, qu'il revenait d'ouvrir le bal. L'Humain épaula son lance-grenade M-100, et régulant sa respiration, il prit le temps de viser longuement la cible qu'il jugeait optimale. Lorsqu'enfin il fit feu, le projectile hautement explosif traversa le hangar pour aller s'engouffrer directement dans la trappe ouverte d'une navette déjà chargée de troupes. La déflagration enflamma une autre navette voisine puis un réservoir d'hydrogène, éliminant d'un coup toute une partie des forces d'Anthropy regroupées dans cet espace. Damon poursuivit ensuite ses tirs meurtriers jusqu'à épuisement du chargeur de son M-100. Entretemps, Guerdan, Feylin et Lenks avaient décoché une volée bien ajustée de grenades incendiaires ou détonantes, avant d'ouvrir le feu sur leurs adversaires pétrifiés à découvert en contrebas. Les pilotes de navettes et les nombreux techniciens et analystes d'Anthropy ne portaient que de légères combinaisons tactiques, tandis que la plupart des fantassins n'avaient pas activé leurs barrières cinétiques. En à peine quelques secondes, la moitié des effectifs ennemis était déjà au sol.

Et le carnage se poursuivit: quatre agents d'élite du Conseil enragés, contre une vingtaine de terroristes humains paniqués...

Lorsqu'un mitrailleur d'Anthropy tenta de fixer les assaillants depuis une position bien protégée, Lenks envoya l'un de ses drones le déloger. Virevoltant en spirales descendantes, l'agile petite sphère vint harceler l'Humain, saturant ses boucliers et l'obligeant à changer d'angle de couvert – l'offrant ainsi à la lunette de Damon. Fusil calé en joue, le Sniper qui n'attendait que cela disposa de sa cible d'un seul tir en pleine carotide, au défaut de l'armure. Un peu plus loin, l'instinct et les sens affûtés de Dame Qoliad repérèrent deux combattants ennemis tentant de se dissimuler en embuscade derrière un angle de mur; leur ombre au sol était pourtant à peine visible. Guerdan fit glisser une grenade incendiaire jusqu'à l'angle, tout en plongeant immédiatement à l'abri. Lorsque l'engin explosa, les deux Humains jaillirent de leur cachette, se tordant de douleur sous la morsure du plasma. L'implacable Foudre de guerre asari envisagea un court instant de les laisser brûler vifs, avant d'interrompre finalement leur danse tragique en déchaînant sur eux une tempête biotique. Quant à Feylin la Valkyrie, elle enchaînait charge biotique sur charge biotique. Les infortunés soldats d'Anthropy se trouvant sur sa route avaient à peine le temps d'entrevoir une tornade bleue déferlante, avant d'être basculés par-dessus une rambarde ou écrasés contre le mur derrière eux.

En l'espace d'une minute de pure férocité, tout était réglé. Le dernier Humain encore debout était Kader Erbil lui-même, adossé contre l'épave fumante de la navette qu'il aurait dû emprunter, et qui serrait en grimaçant son épaule blessée. Il tenait encore dans l'autre main la commande d'autodestruction de la base, dont il avait déjà pu vérifier qu'elle avait été rendue inopérante. Contournant à pas lents les foyers d'incendie, les quatre agents convergeaient maintenant vers le chef terroriste, tout en restant attentifs à tout soldat d'Anthropy qui aurait pu faire le mort pour les piéger. Une ultime détonation retentit lorsque le fusil Sabre de Dame Qoliad mit un terme à la tentative pathétique d'un moribond de s'éloigner en rampant des lieux du massacre.

La Spectre asari mettait à présent Erbil en joue, le fixant d'un regard chargé de haine. Mais c'est à ses agents qu'elle s'adressa:

 _-–- Ramassez les datapads, les Omnitechs, toutes les infos que vous pourrez réunir. On va vider toutes les mémoires de cette putain de base! Et on n'aura pas besoin des mensonges de ce fanatique pour savoir si on en a fini avec ces enfoirés! Mon rapport d'opérations précisera qu'aucun connard d'Anthropy n'aura tenté de se rendre..._

 _-–- S'il te plait Guerdan_ , intervint calmement Damon. _Laisse-moi m'en charger. C'est comme qui dirait... une affaire de famille. Entre Humains._

Sans un mot, la Spectre abaissa son fusil afin de lui laisser le champ libre. Erbil, l'ex-officier de l'Alliance, toisa avec mépris le lieutenant N7 qui avançait sur lui, pistolet levé:

 _-–- Alors? Tu es fier de faire le sale boulot des Asari et des Galariens? Tu as donc tellement honte d'être humain?_

 _-–- Pauvre type. Même si tu devais vivre mille vies d'Asari, tu ne comprendrais sans doute jamais ce que ça signifie réellement, que d'être humain... Pour les milliers des nôtres que tu as sacrifiés à tes plans délirants... Pour Serval Quirinus, le plus vaillant salopard que j'aie jamais connu..._

Aucun des membres de l'Unité N°1 n'aurait admis que le tortionnaire de Llor bénéficie d'une fin rapide. Damon prit donc son temps; et ce n'est qu'au dernier des six tirs tolérés par la cartouche thermique de son Carnifex qu'Erbil cessa de se rouler au sol en vagissant. Le bruit de l'éjection de la cartouche surchauffée troubla le silence pesant qui venait de retomber dans le hangar.

 _-–- ...Et pour Llor'Issah vas Cymris; une sacrée dure à cuire. Repose en paix, Miroir Magique..._


	8. Vers de nouvelles aventures

_**Épisode 8: Vers de nouvelles aventures...**_

 _._

 **Anneau du Présidium sur la Citadelle, locaux du Ministère de la Défense Concilien –  
Bureau de l'amiral Padias Eldon, 9e Flotte**

 _._

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'assaut brutal sur la base de Korlus. Grâce aux données récupérées par l'Unité GEIST N°1, les deux dernières planques d'Anthropy avaient pu être découvertes. De précieux documents y avaient été saisis, mais il s'y était confirmé que la totalité des forces du groupuscule ultra-humaniste avait bel et bien été anéantie sur Korlus. Ces données avaient également permis d'anticiper le raid suivant des terroristes butariens de Bahak'Je Relag: les vaisseaux esclavagistes avaient été piégés et mis en déroute par une escadre légère de l'Alliance dans l'orbite de Chasca, secteur de la Mer Pourpre. La dépouille mutilée de Llor'Issah avait pu être rapatriée depuis Korlus, et restituée avec les honneurs à sa seule famille: l'équipage de la corvette scientifique _Cymris_ , des Projets Spéciaux de la Flotte Nomade quarienne. Quant à la frégate _SSV Citadel_ , après avoir pris part aux dernières opérations contre les bases d'Anthropy, elle était depuis quelques jours en entretien à quai au Présidium, et son équipage en permission sur la gigantesque station concilienne dans l'attente de sa prochaine mission.

L'Unité N°1 avait été dûment débriefée et félicitée, et elle aussi était à présent en attente d'une nouvelle mission – ainsi que d'un nouvel équipier. Les quatre agents survivants venaient d'être convoqués par leur supérieur direct, l'amiral galarien Padias Eldon, en charge de superviser une quinzaine de petites cellules de terrain comme la leur. Pour l'heure, Dame Guerdan Qoliad, la Spectre asari dont le visage marqué racontait la longue et tumultueuse histoire, Feylin Adamas, sa congénère aussi douce en apparence que mortelle au corps-à-corps, Damon da Costa l'intrépide lieutenant N7 de l'Alliance, et Sudaj Lenks l'ancien baroudeur du GSI, patientaient en silence dans la salle de réception attenante au bureau de l'amiral.

La pièce était décorée en son centre d'un grand massif de sables, rocailles, et rares plantes basses aux brins épais et aux feuilles coupantes, figé sous une lumière orangée, sans une touche d'humidité. C'était paraît-il la création d'un artiste paysager drell en vogue sur la Citadelle. On ne pouvait imaginer biotope plus à l'opposé de la moiteur luxuriante de Sur'Kesh, le monde qui avait donné naissance à l'espèce amphibienne des Galariens. C'est peut-être justement pour l'étendue de ce contraste, reflet de la diversité de cette galaxie sur laquelle il devait contribuer à maintenir l'ordre concilien, que l'amiral avait choisi de meubler ainsi cette antichambre. Son propre bureau bénéficiait tout de même quant à lui de tons plus chlorophylliens, ainsi que d'une atmosphère plus humide – plus galarienne...

L'attente se prolongeant, Feylin et Damon commencèrent à échanger sur ce qu'ils avaient fait chacun de leur côté depuis le début de leur relâche:

 _-–- Au fait, tu as pu passer embrasser Demba?_ demanda l'Asari à son ami humain, qui la tenait généralement au fait de ses amours du moment.

 _-–- Nan! Demba était déjà reparti en mission sur le_ Montréal _. Du coup, je sais pas trop ce que je vais faire ce soir pour arriver à me sortir toute cette merde de la tête: Llor, le bain de sang sur Korlus... Vais sûrement aller écluser à l'Électron Libre... Danser, draguer un brin... Tu m'accompagnerais pas, jouer un peu les rabatteuses?_

 _-–- Pff... Essaie juste de faire pitié: ça devrait marcher._

 _-–- Je me demande si l'amiral nous a sélectionné un nouvel équipier_ , reprit pensivement Damon, _ou s'il s'est déjà lassé d'envoyer les meilleurs agents du Conseil tomber comme des mouches en notre compagnie. Pauvre Llor... On n'aura jamais vraiment eu le temps de bien la connaître..._

 _-–- Moi je parie sur un Krogan_ , avança Feylin. _L'amiral doit penser qu'on manque de puissance brute._

 _-–- S'il pense un truc pareil_ , plaisanta l'Humain, _c'est qu'il ne t'a pas vue combattre sur Korlus, Tornade Bleue!_

 _-–- Damon, tu deviens soûlant avec tes surnoms, tu sais ça?_

 _-–- Moi j'ai eu quelques tuyaux_ , glissa Lenks en souriant. _N'en dirai pas plus. Mais Feylin, je veux bien enregistrer ton pari sur un Krogan pour, disons 20 crédits?_ ajouta le Galarien en levant son Omnitech.

 _-–- Escroc, va! Tu n'aurais pas eu un père volus, toi aussi?_ grogna Damon, à qui sa pique valut un regard noir de la part de Feylin.

 _-–- Ah, Damon!_ réexpliqua patiemment Lenks. _Tu sais pertinemment que les Galariens mâles n'ont pas de père. Mode de reproduction haplodiploïde, majorité des œufs n'est pas fécondée par partenaire contractuel, donnent naissance à des mâles. En outre, l'idée d'un Galarien apparenté à une espèce respirant de l'ammoniac à haute densité est totalement irréaliste._

La réponse naïve de Lenks illustrait une fois encore la tendance des représentants de son espèce à tout prendre au pied de la lettre, d'où leur grande difficulté à saisir cet humour au second degré dont les Humains sont si friands. Ou bien peut-être, peut-être en donnent-ils juste l'impression: une forme de troisième degré galarien, alors...

Durant ces échanges plus ou moins animés entre ses trois équipiers, Dame Qoliad était demeurée cloîtrée dans un silence étrangement recueilli. Si tous avaient été profondément affectés par les circonstances de la mort de Llor'Issah, la Spectre asari semblait avoir été plus personnellement atteinte. Même si c'était de son propre chef que la jeune Quarienne avait endossé le risque de tomber aux mains de l'ennemi, c'était bien la décision prise par Guerdan sur le terrain, dans le feu de l'action, qui avait scellé le sort de leur valeureuse camarade, et l'avait condamnée à une fin cruelle et indigne. Le rôle de chef d'unité est parfois un fardeau bien lourd à assumer...

Un trille enjoué vint mettre un terme aux conversations, lorsque le verrou holographique affiché au centre de la porte du bureau de l'amiral passa de l'orange au vert. Les quatre agents se levèrent aussitôt avec un bel ensemble, les panneaux d'accès se rétractant à leur approche. Padias Eldon, le vieux Galarien toujours alerte, avait déjà quitté son fauteuil pour les accueillir:

 _-–- Mes respects, Dame Qoliad. Salutations, agents. Désolé pour cette attente prolongée. Le sur-amiral Shepard m'a chargé de vous renouveler ses plus sincères félicitations pour la mise hors d'état de nuire d'un dangereux groupe terroriste, dont les plans menaçaient de déstabiliser des pans entiers de notre galaxie. Il aurait aimé vous remercier en personne, mais il se trouve actuellement en tournée de relations publiques dans plusieurs secteurs d'expansion coloniale, justement afin d'y remédier aux dommages psychologiques engendrés par les actions d'Anthropy. Le sur-amiral, hum... a également transmis au nom de la Flotte concilienne ses condoléances à sa vieille amie l'amirale Tali'Zorah, de la Flotte Nomade, pour la disparition de notre malheureuse collègue Llor'Issah vas Cymris. Une perte bien lourde à supporter. Elle s'était confirmée être l'élément de très grande valeur que j'avais pressenti..._

 _-–- Ça_ , reconnut Guerdan en baissant les yeux, _on peut dire que je l'avais bien sous-estimée, cette foutue scaphandrière qui donnait l'impression d'avoir été taillée dans un Hanari séché... Mais la Déesse en soit témoin, elle avait plus de tripes dans son petit orteil qu'un Elcor dans toute sa bedaine!_

Padias Eldon tiqua en se se demandant combien d'épitaphes aussi peu orthodoxes la Spectre asari six fois centenaire avait bien pu composer pour d'autres de ses compagnons tombés au combat. Mais en même temps, il songea que son langage si fleuri, tout comme sa personnalité directe et pragmatique, avaient justement dû être façonnés autant par la douleur des pertes répétées d'êtres chers que par le passage des siècles. C'est à ce moment que le drone d'assistance de l'amiral bourdonna au-dessus de son bureau; le Galarien porta la main à son communicateur pour confirmation:

 _-–- Ha! Voyez-vous, si j'ai dû vous faire patienter si longuement – et je m'en excuse encore –, c'est que j'attendais la venue d'un cinquième invité. On vient de m'informer de son arrivée à l'étage. Dame Qoliad, agents, je vous présente votre nouveau collègue..._

Les yeux de nos quatre héros s'écarquillèrent lorsque la porte se rétracta sur l'entrée du Butarien sans aucun doute le plus mastoc qu'ils aient jamais vu. Le colosse dépassait d'une bonne tête Sudaj Lenks, le membre du groupe le plus élevé en stature. Les épaulières renforcées de l'armure lourde dans laquelle il semblait se mouvoir avec la plus grande aisance, donnaient l'impression de doubler la largeur de son torse – lequel n'avait guère besoin d'un tel artifice. Le Butarien savait apparemment aussi soigner ses entrées, baissant la tête au passage de la porte du bureau qu'il aurait pourtant sans doute pu franchir sans en toucher le linteau d'acier.

 _-–- Sacré morceau_ , souffla Feylin à son voisin humain médusé. _Je n'étais pas tombée loin en imaginant un Krogan..._

 _-–- Voici Andrak Atkoso'dan_ , reprit l'amiral visiblement content de son petit effet. _Il revient tout juste d'une dernière mission d'évaluation dans la Bordure skylienne, que je lui avais personnellement confiée et qu'il a réussie haut la main. Andrak possède à très haut niveau une spécialisation de Franc-tireur, tout comme l'était notre regretté ami le commandant Serval Quirinus..._

 _-–- ...En plus fiable_ , persifla Damon à voix basse.

Constatant chez ses agents une perplexité égale à la sienne, Guerdan considéra de son devoir de chef d'équipe de se faire la porte-parole de leurs inquiétudes:

 _-–- Amiral, enfin... Sauf votre respect... Un Butarien, vous êtes sérieux!? Je veux dire, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir les accrochages répétés que nous avons eus avec toutes sortes de verm... de Butariens au cours de nos dernières missions!_

 _-–- Oui, tout comme je sais que vous avez également eu quelques démêlés récents avec une faction de xénophobes humains fanatiques; pourtant, il n'en est sans doute pas un d'entre vous qui hésiterait à remettre sa vie entre les mains du lieutenant da Costa, je me trompe? Pour ce qui est d'Andrak, je peux vous assurer qu'il n'a rien à voir avec les pirates et les esclavagistes auxquels vous avez pu vous frotter. Tout au contraire, en fait. Par sa naissance et durant son jeune âge, il a connu la plus basse condition d'esclave dans l'ancienne Hégémonie butarienne – condition à laquelle ses parents, eux, n'ont pas survécu. Les bouleversements de la Guerre du Dernier Cycle lui ont permis de quitter l'espace de l'Hégémonie et d'entamer une nouvelle vie, sous la houlette du chasseur de primes qui venait d'abattre son "propriétaire". Il avait alors 15 ans_ , poursuivit l'amiral en considérant avec fierté sa nouvelle recrue.  
 _Depuis, Andrak est devenu l'un des meilleurs dans sa dangereuse profession; mais jamais il n'a oublié d'où il venait. Outre qu'il privilégie les contrats d'"acquisition" impliquant des sadiques, des pédophiles ou des kidnappeurs, il consacre l'essentiel de ses fonds et de son temps libre à une croisade toute personnelle contre les réseaux esclavagistes dirigés par ses semblables; comme celui que vous avez, hum, décapité sur Oméga. Dans cette lutte sans merci, Andrak a même été admis à collaborer à trois reprises avec des probatrices asari parties en guerre contre l'asservissement de leurs congénères, ce qui est un gage de réputation; et il est parvenu à survivre au terme de tels partenariats – ce qui là est un gage d'éthique. Ceci dit, si ses combats sont nobles, ses méthodes sont souvent pour le moins... expéditives! Je crois que cela vous fait au moins un point commun, Dame Qoliad?_

 _-–- Sans commentaire, amiral..._

Le géant butarien s'avança à ce moment à distance respectueuse de Guerdan, puis inclinant la tête vers la gauche – une marque de déférence profondément enracinée dans la culture de son peuple –, s'adressa à elle d'une voix de basse étonnamment mesurée, dénotant un degré d'instruction plutôt rare chez le commun des porte-flingues des Systèmes Terminus:

 _-–- Vénérable Dame, c'est pour moi un immense honneur que d'être admis à me joindre à votre glorieuse ligue. Je ne vous décevrai pas. Ma loyauté est à votre service. Mes muscles et mon matos aussi_ , ajouta-t-il en bombant le torse.

 _-–- Bien, bien_ , conclut Padias Eldon. _Eh bien puisque les présentations sont faites, je vous invite à aller faire plus ample connaissance entre vous. Mon travail ne se fait pas tout seul à mesure que le temps passe. Oh, Andrak connaît encore très peu le Présidium: vous devriez lui faire la visite..._

Ainsi mis à la porte avec le plus grand tact dont puisse faire preuve le vieil amiral galarien, les agents et leur nouvelle recrue quittèrent les locaux du MDC en empruntant l'une des longues passerelles vitrées enjambant le Lac du Présidium: une vue légendaire dans toute la galaxie. Le colosse butarien en armure lourde marchait en tête; les espaces les plus encombrés avaient tendance à se dégager spontanément devant lui. Juste derrière, Damon glissa à Guerdan:

 _-–- Et alors, "Vénérable Dame", qu'est-ce que tu penses de notre nouvelle recrue? Moi je me demande ce que ce grand balèze a dans le ventre. Bon allez, je me dévoue pour aller l'aiguillonner un peu..._

 _-–- Damon, pédale douce sur le bizutage cette fois-ci, okay? Je ne viendrais pas sauver tes miches si le "balèze" décide de tester la solidité des verrières avec ta tête!_

 _-–- Hé!_ lança Andrak par-dessus son épaule. _Vous savez que le "balèze" entend tout ce que vous marmonnez?_

Remontant son retard, Damon se porta à hauteur du géant:

 _-–- Alors ma grande, on t'a déjà dit que t'es sacrément baraqué? Je veux dire, pour un type qui n'a pas dû se taper du steak de varren tous les jours, d'après ce que nous a raconté l'amiral... Dis-moi, c'est quoi ton kiff dans la vie? Oh, je sais: tabasser des Humains entravés! Tous les Butariens que j'ai croisés adoraient tabasser des Humains entravés!_

Andrak allongea sa foulée, en sorte de forcer Damon à sautiller de manière ridicule pour parvenir à rester à ses côtés.

 _-–- Rmmf... Tu t'écoutes toujours autant parler, petit homme? Tu me fais penser à un bouffon hanari prétentieux que j'ai vu dans je ne sais plus quel nanar merdique!..._

 _-–- Oh, tu parles de Blasto? On dirait bien que tu as des goûts artistiques très sélectifs, mon ami... Drax, c'est ça? Non, sérieusement, il te faut un nom de code, un identifiant qu'on puisse tous mémoriser. Tu ne peux pas t'intégrer à un groupe d'élite comme le nôtre sans un putain de pseudo qui fleure bon le héros! Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de..._

Andrak pila net et se retourna tout d'une pièce. Son énorme index au dos cuirassé de plaquettes de céramique se retrouva entre les yeux de Damon avant même que celui-ci l'ait vu élever la main. Les deux paires d'yeux perçants du colosse butarien convergeaient vers l'extrémité de son doigt, ce qui ne manquait pas d'être inconfortable pour l'Humain ainsi placé en point de mire.

 _-–- Écoute, Blasto-Man. Si tu envisages de m'appeler Mirettes, Carré-de-prunelles, ou même Quat'z'yeux, laisse-moi te dire que tu gagneras pas le Prix Francis Kitt d'originalité de l'année. Beaucoup de connards m'ont déjà collé ces noms débiles. Et beaucoup n'ont pas eu assez de leurs deux yeux pour pleurer..._

Les expressions lisibles sur le visage de l'Humain passèrent successivement de la stupeur au défi, puis à la franche hilarité:

 _-–- C-comment tu m'as appelé?! Blasto-Man!? Eh ben! il manque pas de souffle, celui-là! En fait... Ben je dirais même qu'il me plait plutôt bien! On l'adopte?_

 _-–- On fera peut-être quelque chose de lui... Blasto-Man!_ conclut Guerdan en s'efforçant de contenir son sourire.

.

 ___ À suivre dans: _Unité N°1: Saison 2_ ... ___


End file.
